Taming The Untamed
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: This is not how she wanted to spend her summer,but here Brooke Davis was at some camp to in her mothers words 'fix her'. Throw in an a new best friend who is just wild as her and an hot counselors and you got yourself 3 very long months.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it how dare her mother do this to her. She was Brooke Penelope Davis and ok maybe she got into way to much trouble and her fighting was a little out of hand but how could she be sending her to some camp for troubled teens. Brooke Davis was not trouble she was just a bitch.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." Brooke hissed from the passenger seat of her mother's BMW. "I mean what I did wasn't even that big of a deal."

"Brooke you punched a teacher." Her mother snapped.

"He touched my ass!" Brooke snapped back.

"Yeah well how is it no one believes you? Huh?"

"I don't know maybe because you are all out to get me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, its 3 months out of your life."

"Not just 3 months mother! It's a summer! The summer before my senior year! I should be out drinking having fun, parting with friends, not at some camp for the 'untamed teens'" She screamed as she leaned back into her chair and throw her legs on the dashboard.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you hit a teacher."

"Yeah whatever." Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke don't be mad this is best for you." Her mother smiled.

"No mother this is best for you. You are just excited to have me out of your hair for 3 months so you can do whatever the hell you want and I don't tell daddy."

"Whatever Brooklyn I'm not going to try to justify myself to a child, a child who I have given everything she wanted to I might add." She snapped pulling up to the airport.

"No mother daddy gave me everything I wanted you just sat on your lazy ass and took his money." She hissed as she got out of the car slamming the door.

"Bye pumpkin love you." Her mother yelled.

"Love you too mommy." Brooke said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She watched as her mother sped off "Bitch." She mumbled as she picked up her bag and walked into the airport.

"Sorry." Brooke said not paying attention and running right into someone.

"Yeah whatever." The girl mumbled as she picked up her purse and the stuff that spilled out all over the floor.

"Here" Brooke said handing the girl her wallet. "Wait are you going to the camp for the 'untamed teens'?" Brooke asked noticing the brochure.

"Yeah what's it too you." They girl snapped yanking the brochure out of Brooke's hand.

"I get the pleasure of going there too." Brooke mumbled as she got up off the floor.

"Really you don't look like the untamed type."

"Yeah neither do you Miss Chanel" Brooke smirked pointing to the girl's bag.

"Well what can I say don't judge a book by its cover." She smirked back.

"Yeah same here, so what's your name?" Brooke asked hoping to maybe make a friend before she got to camp hell.

"Why you hitting on me?"

"Oh honey don't flatter yourself I just figured if I'm going to survive camp 'my parent can't control me so they ship me off' I'm going to need a partner in crime."

"Aren't these camps suppose to keep us out of crime?" the girl asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah but what fun would that be?" Brooke smirked.

"You got a point. Well then I'm Rachel Gatina." The red head said reaching out her hand.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled taking it.

"Well Davis what keeps us from skipping this plane ride and heading to Cabo?"

"Hmm… good point but I think our parents would find out and then we would get stuck going to this camp anyway."

"True, but least we would have a fun story to tell." Rachel laughed bump her butt against Brooke's.

"You Bitch I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Brooke said hooking her arm with Rachel as the boarded the plane.

"That I believe your right Skank."

* * *

"Ok I can't believe we have to stay here, Gross." Brooke whines as they look at the camp. It was totally disgusting, there was bugs everywhere and the kids they were looking at were just plain creepy.

"Oh god, look at the lake." Rachel gagged.

"Is that even a lake? It looks like a gross sewage tank." They both were right the water was completely brown; and they both would swear to all the germs and bugs that were in it.

"Ladies can I help you?" the girls heard a man ask, both girl spun around to face him.

He was gorgeous, his eyes were a green mixed with a small amount of blue that neither girl had seen on anyone before, he was tall, with a great built that looked amazing in his snug white collared shirt, he had short light hair and some stubble; then he would smile and both girls went weak in the knees.

"I saw him first." Rachel whispers to Brooke you groans and crosses her arms mumbling fine.

"Hello can I help you two?"He repeated.

"Umm… yes I am Rachel and this is Brooke, we are the new prisoners of this hell hold." Rachel groaned "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kevin; my dad runs this hell hold."

"Oh…" Rachel said as Brooke laughed. "Sorry."

"No problem, I wouldn't want to be here either but I promise you both its not that bad." He smiled.

"You sure because it looks pretty bad," Brooke cringed as she looked over at the lake.

"Yeah ok maybe it does suck, but I mean we are supposed to be shaping ya'll into better people."

"So how much do you get paid to say that?" Rachel smirked.

"Umm… not enough, but the meeting has already started it right in that building over there so why don't you too go ahead. I'm sure I will see you later."

"Oh you will defiantly see me later." Rachel winked as the girls walked off, leaving Kevin smiling and shaking his head.

"Ok he was totally hot!" Brooke grinned as they walked to the building Kevin pointed to them.

"I know I can't wait to until he sleeps with me." Rachel squealed.

"Oh my God you are such a slut." Brooke laughed slapping her arm.

"Yeah well you know, it will be a very long summer if I have no boy to have fun with and Kevin is defiantly going to be fun."

"Yeah well lucky you."

"Oh don't worry I'll find you a guy I mean looks like there is all but maybe 8 girls here and we sure as hell look better than them all I am sure." They laughed as they walked into the building causing the door to slam and 50 some odd eyes turn to look at them.

"See look I told you they are all ready staring at us." Rachel smirked causing Brooke to laugh again.

"Umm…Ladies can we help you?" the man on the stage asked.

"Well we are two crazy drinking whores who are here to be tamed." Rachel yelled across the room. "Isn't that right skank?" Rachel asked turning to Brooke.

"Yeah sounds about right Slut, but you left out to smoking hot crazy drinking whores you need to be tamed." Brooke laughed.

"Oh right what was I thinking." The room filled with laughter at the two new girls.

"Well have a seat please ladies." The man said in a not so amused tone as he pointed to two seats in the front of the room.

"Oh front seats great." Brooke mumbled to Rachel as she looped her arm through hers and walked to the front.

"I know right this blows." Rachel mumbled back as they girls took a seat. The man stayed quiet as he just stared at the two girls, not at all happy with their grand entrance.

"Oh you can continue we are all ears." Brooke smirked as the man just turned back to the microphone and started talking.

"This is going to be a long 3 months." Brooke whispered, "A real long 3 months."

* * *

**A/N: Ok let me know if I should continue or not :))**


	2. Chapter 2

The man seemed to talk for hours and Brooke and Rachel were beyond bored. They weren't even sure what the man was even talking about, they both stopped listening about the time he started saying no drinking while here and no in his words '_getting friendly_' with other campers.

"You know he never said anything about the workers her."Rachel smirked at Brooke before turning to Kevin and winking. Kevin was sitting on stage behind the man along with a row of other people in white collared t-shirts. He just looked at Rachel smiled back before turning to the guy next to him and whispering something as then both guys turned to the girls and let out a small laugh.

"You know his friend is pretty cute."Rachel said to Brooke, as Brooke looked up at him. Rachel was right he was gorgeous, just from where she sat she could see his blue eyes and amazing smile. His body was built like Kevin's but slightly small yet he was at least a couple inches taller, he was defiantly Brooke's type.

"Yeah, he is." Brooke smirked looking down then back up to him and smiling, which he returned.

"Ok well these lovely people behind me are our councilors if you need any help or are lost then you come to me or one of them and I'm sure they would love to help. Ok Karen please come up here." He motioned over to an older brunette woman who looked to be in her later thirties. "Everyone this is Karen my baby sister, and the women who is going to be giving everyone their room assignments." he said as he stepped aside letting the women take over.

She looked like the sweet motherly type that Brooke wished she had and when the women spoke her voice was sweet and carrying. "Hello everyone I'm Karen. I just want to say I know this is probably the last place you want to be spending your summer and I'm sorry for that. However, I want everyone to try to make the best of it. Now to room assignment, there is 6 cabins on the west side of the camp and 6 on the east side of the camp. The councilors and myself are on the north camps right over by the lake, so if anyone needs me that's where you will find me. Ok so since there is only 16 girls ya'll will be in cabin 1, 2, and 3 which are on the west side. I know I know 4 girls in one cabin sucks no fun but I'm sorry. So Roberts, Sanders, Gatina…" Karen paused when she saw the brunette who got her late mouthing Davis to her she couldn't help but laugh.

The young brunette remind her if herself in some weird way, she looked down at her paper and saw the forth name on the list said Taylor, but then looked back up at the brunette and smiled. "Umm… oh and Davis ya'll will be in Cabin 1."

"Yes!" Brooke squealed with excitement giving Rachel a hug.

"Now this is going to be fun." Rachel laughed.

"Hell yeah it is." Brooke smiled as Karen gave the rest of the room assignments.

* * *

Soon everyone was in their rooms Brooke and Rachel cringed when they walked in.

"Ok this is nothing like my dad's cabin." Rachel whined.

"I think we should have taken that trip to Cabo." Brooke joked half joking half serious.

"Move." Some girl pushed past them and into the room.

"Excuse me!" Rachel snapped. "Watch where you are going bitch."

"Ok look I don't care who you are or why you are here. You both are two spoiled rich brats, so why don't you take daddy's jet and get the hell out of here."

"Ok look skank one we are here for the same reasons as you and two my daddy doesn't own a jet he owns a boat." Brooke smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok guys we are stuck together for 3 months so let's try to get along. Hey I'm Summer." The dark headed girl smile sticking out her hand.

"I'm Brooke, and this is Rachel." Brooke smiled shaking her hand.

"Yeah I'm Valeria. Sorry about the bitchiness I just don't want to be in this hell hold." The girl who pushed past them early.

"It's ok I think we all feel the same." Summer smiled.

"Yeah well why don't we pick beds, since they are awesome bunks I call top." Brooke smiled jumping on the bed closest to here.

"Oh I get this one." Summer said jumping on the top of another.

"Bitch that is so not fair." Rachel snapped. "I don't want bottom."

"Aww… but Rach you seem like the type who loves bottom." Brooke smirked.

"Shut up!" Rachel squealed throwing a pillow at her, as everyone started to laugh.

"Fine I'll take this one." Rachel pouted taking the bed under Brooke.

"Then I guess this one is mine." Val said throwing her bag onto the bed under Summer.

"Ok I'm bored I want to wonder, and they said to take today to get use to the camp so who is with me?" Brooke asked jumping off the bed and walking to the door.

"Well I'm in what about you other two skanks?" Rachel asked following her quickly founding new best friend.

"Sounds good." Both girls said following their new roommates.

* * *

They four girls walked around the camp for awhile getting use to everything and realizing that the boys weren't as bad as they all first thought. Of course there was a few creepy tattooed pierced head to toe guys and those are the once who seemed to approach the girls most. Rachel would just do an eye roll while Brooke would polite but bitchy tell them hell no.

"Oh there he is." Brooke squealed coming to a stop grabbing Rachel's arm and making Summer and Valeria smack into them.

"Who?" Rachel question.

"Who? That's who Kevin's hot friend from this morning." Brooke said pointing over the blonde blue eyed boy over at a table eating and reading a book.

"Oooo hot and smart. Looks like you have a winner Davis." Rachel laughed.

"Yes it is now watch and learn ladies." Brooke winked as the girls watched her make her way to the table.

"I bet she screws him by the end of the week." Valeria smirked.

"I'll take that bet." Rachel laughs shaking hands with Val and Summer just laughs as the girls turn their attention back to the brunette who was now at the table.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" Brooke asks as she sits down in front of him.

"Umm… what?" he asks looking up at the girl who was in front of him.

"I asked what you were reading." Brooke smiled pointing at the book in his hand.

"Oh it A Tale of Two Cities."

"Hmm... is it good?"

"Yeah I like it, but I don't know if it would really be your type of thing." He smirked raising an eye brow.

"And why is that?"

"Well if I remember correctly you are a crazy drinking whore who needs to be tamed." He laughed.

"Right." Brooke said blushing little "But you forgot smoking hot."

"Oh I'm sorry please forgive me." He laughed.

"You are forgiven if you tell me your name."

"Lucas, Lucas Scott." He smiled.

"Well Lucas, Lucas Scott it is nice to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too umm…"

"Brooke Davis." She smiled reaching out her hand as he took it.

"Well glad I meet you Brooke Davis."

"You're not yet but you will be." She smiled grabbing a sip of his drink and getting up, "Oh Lucas," she spun around to say.

"Yeah."

"Not all of what you heard is true only about half."

"Which half?"

"I'll see you around Scott." She winked as she walked back over to the girls giving one last glance over at Lucas, before turning back to talk to the girls.

Lucas just smiled shaking his head at the gorgeous brunette he just met, there was something about her, something he could place his finger on but something that told him he was in trouble.

"Hey what's my big brother doing?" Nathan asked sitting next to Lucas.

"I'm just sitting here, what you doing? I mean shouldn't you be packing or something?"

"No Haley has done all my packing plus I'm not leaving until Monday which gives me 3 days with you." Nathan laughed hitting his brother's shoulder.

"Oh great." Lucas rolled his eyes as he looked back over at Brooke.

"What are you staring at?" Nathan asked following his brothers gaze to a group of girls. "Nope don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Lucas asked playing dumb.

"What you mean what, that girl or girls you don't even think about what I know your thinking."

"Ok I'm not thinking anything." He lied as Brooke looked back over smiled again then walked off with her friends.

"I'll give it to you man she is hot but you know she is off limits for many reasons."

"What does that mean?"

"Well one she is a camper you know that is not allowed you can't get involved with them, two you are 22 she is was 17, 18 maybe, then look where she is, this camp is for people who are troubled who have problems , who knows what hers is." Nathan reasoned.

"Dude you are reading too much into this she just said hi." Lucas said with an eye roll.

"If you say so man, but I'm going to go find my wife, I'll see you later."

"Later." Lucas said as he turned back to his book.

* * *

"He is real hot Brooke." Summer laughed as they walked back into their cabin.

"I know he is older too." Rachel winked.

"And how do you know that?" Brooke said rolling her eyes and jumping on her bed.

"Ok look at him there is no way he is 18," Rachel said in a duh tone "I say 20, 23 tops."

"Well I say that it doesn't matter his age, because he is hot and I'm going to get him." Brooke grinned falling back on her bed, as she thought about Lucas, his perfect smile, gorgeous blue eyes, lips that were just so perfect that she wanted to kiss right there, but didn't because he would think she was nuts. However, his words _'really be your type of thing'_ echoed through her head. She hated that her reputation already sucked in the first day but hey this summer is about change and maybe that's what Brooke might just do.

Change.

* * *

**A/N: review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls woke up to the most annoying sound they ever heard in their life. They weren't sure if someone was playing an instrument or killing a cat but if waking them up pissed was their goal they certainly did the trick. Brooke groaned when she looked over and was 7 in the morning.

"Ugh, what kind of hell hold is this place?" Brooke heard Rachel groan as she rolled out of the bed.

"Come on Rach they have summoned us to go meet at the lake in 15 minutes." Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair and makeup.

"Why even try to look cute? I mean they are going to be make us do shit that is going to be completely gross especially if it's at that god awful lake." Rachel said as she shuffled into the bathroom rubbing her tired eyes.

"Because you never know who you may see." Brooke smirked.

"Oh like Lucas?" Rachel smirked as Broke just shrugged.

"Now come on slut we are already late." Brooke said grabbing Rachel and walking out of the cabin to the lake.

Everyone was already there when Brooke and Rachel arrived. Brooke looked up seeing Kevin and Lucas talking, Lucas looked over and smiled at Brooke before turning back to Kevin.

"Ok ladies and gentleman today we are going to work on teamwork. You each will have a partner and will take a boat to the other side of the lake and back. Whatever team gets back first gets out of helping put the boats up got it?" Jackson they man from yesterday yelled. "Ok my son and nephew will assign partners and I want no complaining. Boys ya'll are in charge I will be in my office if you need me." Jackson said as he walked up to his office.

"Ok everyone I am Kevin, this is my cousin Lucas." Kevin started as Lucas just kind of waved.

"Ok we are suppose to assign partners but honestly neither of us really care who your partner is so pick whoever, but we do have to act like we are doing something so if someone comes around we may yell something but just ignore it." Lucas said as everyone kind of laughed.

"Oh also you all have to wear life vest, I know I know it blows, I mean I don't care one way or another but if one of you drown, well that kind of ruins our day oh and we don't get paid so let's just wear them please." Kevin added.

"Yeah because if you drowned and I don't get paid well I get pretty pissed."

"And you don't want to see a pissed off Lucas, trust me it really isn't pretty, so go get your jackets and grab a boat we will blow the whistle for everyone to start when everyone is ready." Kevin smiled as everyone went to get their jackets.

"Umm… Lucas.., Lucas Scott." Brooke smiled walking over to him "Could you help me I don't know how to put this thing on." Brooke lied as she handed Lucas her jacket.

"Umm… sure Brooke…Brooke Davis." Lucas smirked as he helped Brooke put it on and button it. "Is it tight enough?" he asked.

"Yeah it is." she smiled and turned around "Oh Lucas…" she said turning back around "If I need mouth to mouth make sure it's you who gives it to me." She winked as she walked back over to Rachel. Lucas just smiled as he turned back around to his cousin.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't what me?" Kevin said "Lucas if I need mouth to mouth make sure it's you who gives it to me?" Kevin said in his best Brooke voice.

"Ok you know it coming from you doesn't sound as hot." Lucas laughed as he watched everyone get in the boats.

"Yeah well I think someone has a crush." Kevin laughed looking over at Brooke and Rachel who were laughing.

"Can't help if the girls like me man don't be jealous."

"Oh I'm not, you see the hot red head next to your lover, well she also has a little crush and it's on me, so sorry to bust your bubble not all the girls want you." Kevin laughed smacking his cousin on the back.

"Whatever man." Lucas laughed.

"Ok who is ready to race a boat?" Kevin yelled.

The teams started off coming and Brooke and Rachel were determine to win because there was no way in hell they were going to put up some stupid boat.

"Rachel get your skanky ass in gear." Brooke yelled as they slowly started too pulled ahead of the other boats.

"I am trying you whore." Rachel yelled back as they finally reached the other side and spun around and started to head back.

"You know I bet I can get Kevin to sleep with me before you can get Lucas too." Rachel smirked.

"Is that a bet?" Brooke asked as the continued to paddle.

"Yup."

"Well get ready to lose bitch." Brooke said sticking out her hand for a second as Rachel shook it and they continued to paddle.

"And it looks like our winners are Brooke and Rachel." Kevin says as the girls stop the boat at the dock. Brooke got out of the boat and walked over to where the guys were.

"So what do I win?" she smirks.

"Kevin can you help me out?" Rachel asked as Kevin just nods and walked over to help her.

"You win not having to put up the boats." Lucas smiled.

"Oh will that sucks I was kind of hoping for winning such a tough thing I would at least get a kiss." She smirked making Lucas smile.

"Well I would love to help you out with that but you see staff isn't allowed to kiss the campers." Lucas said slightly disappointed.

"Right." Brooke nodded as she moved closer to Lucas leaning up to his ear. "Well let's just see how long you can stick to that rule." She whispered then leaving a small kiss on his neck, "Later Broody Boy." She winked as she grabbed Rachel's hand and walked back to the cabin.

"I am in trouble." Lucas whispered to himself as he watch Brooke walk away, then turned to the other campers who were just now getting back to the dock. "Ok put up the boats."

* * *

"So Brookie I saw you whispering to Scott looks like someone is making lean way." Rachel smirked as they walked to the cabin.

"Yup looks like it." Brooke said as she turned around to see Lucas and smiled then turned back to where she is walking "This will be a piece of cake."

* * *

Once Brooke and Rachel finally got back to the cabin they sat bored. Since they won they kind of got a free pass from not doing boats but since everyone was down doing that there was nothing to do but sit and wait for them all to finish.

"Ok I am bored I think I am going for a run." Brooke said getting up off her bed "You want to come?"

"No I am going to take a shower I feel gross." Rachel said getting off her bed and walking in the bathroom as Brooke walked out the front door.

Brooke started running through the woods and was surprised to how peaceful it was. It was really beautiful with all the trees and flowers, there was even a small stream that fell down the rocks like a little water fall. Brooke sat down to take a break and just enjoy the peace and quiet but then she heard footsteps and pulled her out of the peace state as she turned to see who it was.

"You." she smiled as she turned to see Lucas behind her.

"You." He smiled back as he took his head phones out and sat down next to her.

"You already giving into me? I'm surprised thought I would have to work a little harder before you did that." She smirked as he just laughed.

"Actually I was just running; I run this path every day."

"Oh." Brooke said a little embarrassed that she thought he actually followed her.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes but it wasn't an awkward silence more like a comfortable silence.

"It's really beautiful here." Brooke whispered as she looked around. "I mean it likes everything just seem perfect, like for a few minutes the world is perfect. I could sit here all day."

"Yeah that's why I come here just forget things for awhile." Lucas agreed looking at her with a smile "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask but I can't promise I will answer." She said not turning to look at him.

"Why are you here? I mean you don't really seem like the troubled teen."

"Well I guess it was when we moved. You see I was from a small town but then my dad started making lots of money so we moved to California. I made friends that weren't the best to have and I spent most night away from home then actually at home. My grades slipped not that they were all too great to begin with. I got drunk more often and listened less." She sighed looking at him "I guess it seemed like my mom cared more about the money and reputation then me so I just stopped caring what her thought of me was."

"And what about your dad?" Lucas asked hoping he wasn't crossing a line with asking her such personal question.

"Well I tried to be good for him. I mean what he thinks matters most to me. I guess that's kind of why I came here because even though my mom forced me to come, I thought maybe I will become a good person a person my dad will be proud of." She sighed. "You know what I really want most in the whole world?"

"What?" Lucas asked truly interested in what she was about to say.

"I just want my dad to point to me in a crowd and be like that's her, that's MY daughter. Instead of when people ask him just not answer or pretend I'm not his like my mother does."

"I'm sure your dad is proud of you."

"Yeah well I haven't really given him much to be proud of." Brooke shrugged "But who knows I still have hopefully a long life ahead of me so I'm sure there is sometime in there where I make him proud."

"Yeah." Lucas whispered not really sure to what to say. It was crazy how the happy, confident girl from before was now so sad and vulnerable. Guess it's true when they say not to judge a book by its cover.

"I'm not a slut either." Brooke stated turning to look at him "I know that I may come off as one and people think I am because I go party and get in trouble but I'm not. I mean I'm a saint far from it but not a slut."

"I didn't think you were." He said and that he honestly thought he could tell she was lots of things but slut just didn't seem like one of them.

"Good." She said standing up and wiping her hands on her shorts. "Enough of this pity party; I bet I can beat you back to the cabins."

"Is that so?" he smirked.

"Yup." She smiled sticking out her hand to help him up "So what you say Broody you want to lose to a girl?"

"Oh I won't lose." He smiled taking her hand and getting up.

"Fine on three." She said "One…two…" then started to run "Three."

"You cheater." He yelled as he followed after her and she laughed. It was close the whole why back, they had been next to each other until the finally hill. However down it the both tripped and rolled down it and Lucas landed on top of Brooke as they laughed.

"God you ok?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded.

"Didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he still lay on top of her not even moving.

"You didn't." she whispered as she also tried to catch her breath.

Soon they realized how close each other's face were but neither said or did anything to move just stayed still looking at each other, until Lucas finally moved his lips slow to hers, before slowly kissing her. She put her hand on the back of his head pulling him closer to her as he placed his hand on her cheek. The kiss became more intense as his tongue roamed her mouth. He pulled away quick and looked down at her. He jumped up off her and helped her up.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said placing his hands over his lips "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Lucas it's ok."

"No it's not ok, I really sorry that shouldn't have happened, I got to… I got to go." He said turning and walking to his cabin.

Brooke just stood there confused to what just happened. First he was all for it then he just freaks and runs off. What was that? Brooke just shook her head brushed herself off and looked in the direction of where Lucas walked off to and couldn't help but smile. She ran her fingers over her lips, they were still tingling from his kiss and all she kept thinking was he kissed her. She didn't go for it he did and she couldn't help but smile while whispering to herself.

"He kissed me."


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke didn't know why but she felt very awkward around Lucas, it had been three days since their kiss and he never spoke or looked at her. She wasn't sure what the problem was since he did it first, so clearly wanted to kiss her but now it was different. She could tell he was avoiding her because every time she turned around and he was there he went the other way and if he was in charge of their activity that day then he wouldn't even look at her.

She couldn't believe she told him that stuff that day. She felt embarrassed because she didn't tell people that stuff but something about him made her think she could trust him. However now that he avoids her like the plague she wished she didn't say anything. Part of her was kind of glad he kept his distance because truth be told she didn't want to really talk to him that much either since she opened up to him.

Brooke laid on her bed thinking about everything, about how that kiss meant something to her even though it wasn't long and she didn't know Lucas that well it did mean something. "Ugh!" she groaned as she looked at her clock to see it was almost 6, she hadn't slept much her mind racing with thoughts. She decided it being early and no one awake she would go for a run before the day started.

She ran the path she had ran a few times the past few days, the path she ran into Lucas on that day. She loved that path because it was peaceful and relaxing and for a period of time she just forgot about things. She ran the path but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucas sitting on the rocks they sat on that day. He didn't see her so she turned and slowly walked away but then as Brooke's luck have it she stepped on a wet spot and slipped falling right on her butt.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

"Brooke?" he called as she just sat there hoping maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't see her but no such luck, "You ok?" he asked as he got off the rock and walking over to help her up.

"I'm fine." She said coldly yanking her hand back from his.

"Your hands bleeding." He said looking down at it.

"Its fine don't worry about it." She hissed as she turned to walk away. She didn't want the bitch in her to come out especially not with Lucas but he kissed her then freaked went three days without talking to her and now trying to make sure she is ok? All his signs where completely miss leading.

"Brooke I'm sorry." He yelled to her as she just stood there closing her eyes taking a deep breath then turning to face him.

"Don't worry it happens all the time," she said sarcastically "You know that's a lie, usually when guys they kiss me they don't completely freak out on me and avoid me like I have a disease, which I don't I might add."

"I know and really it's not you…"

"If you use that it's not you it's me line on me I swear to god I will throw your ass off that rock." She hissed as she turned to walk away again "You know.." she said back to him hands on her hips "you kissed me, I didn't kiss you, I mean if I just jumped your bones I get the whole freaking out part but you kissed me first."

"I know I did and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you kissed me, or you're sorry for being an ass?" she asked.

"Both." He sighed.

"Wow ok, well you just sit here and do you brooding and I'm going to go die in s deep hole somewhere." She said as once again she turned to leave no believing how stupid she was.

"Brooke wait" he followed her but she wouldn't stop "Brooke." He said grabbing her arm to face him.

"What!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well how did you mean it then?" she said totally confused by it all, he says he sorry he kissed her but didn't mean it like that? "Because all this mind changing your doing is making me dizzy."

"Look ok, yes I know I shouldn't of kissed you but I wanted to I really did." He confessed.

"Ok now I am more confused so you did want to kiss me?"

"Yes I did, I wanted to kiss you since you came into the gym that day being aloud with Rachel, then again at the lunch table and at the lake. I wanted to kiss you Brooke I shouldn't but I do, just like I want to kiss you now." He confessed as she just looked at him not sure what to say, but she just leaned up crashing her lips into his.

He knew he should stop it but he couldn't, there was something about this girl that drove him nuts, something about her that made his mind not sleep at night because it was too busy thinking of her, and what she was doing.

Brooke pulled away first and just looked at him "Then if you want to kiss me just do it." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again but he stepped back this time.

"We can't." he said letting go of her arms.

"Why because it's not allowed?"

"That and because…" he paused looking down "I have a girlfriend."

Brooke stood in shock he told her he wanted to kiss her but he has a girlfriend? Brooke doesn't like cheaters, she may be a lot of things but a cheater is never one of them "Oh." Was all that came out.

"I mean I guess I have a girlfriend, I don't really know anymore." He said walking over to the rock and sitting down.

"How do you not know if you have a girlfriend or not?" she asked in a calmer tone as she sat next to him.

"Because we were having lots of problems before I left, we have been together for years but we just don't seem to want the same things anymore." He explained "Before I left we said we would just take a break and see who things went so I guess I don't know if I have a girlfriend or not."

"Ok well…" Brooke sighed not wanting to say what she was about to say. "Well we can be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends like buddy, buddy." She laughed as she rocked into him "Look I like talking to you Lucas I don't know why but I do, so I want to be friends, I won't push for anything more. Promise." She smiled.

"Well you think we can be this friend thing, I mean we hung out twice alone and made out both times." He laughed.

"True but you see now that I know you have a girlfriend or whatever it is, I won't try to sleep with you anymore." She shrugged.

"Oh so you were just trying to sleep with me?" he grinned raising his eye brow.

"Yeah pretty much." She laughed making him laugh.

"Well ok then friends." He said sticking out his hand.

"Friends." She smiled taking it.

Friends that's what their mouths said but in their eyes was so much more. It was full of want and lust, both knew that being friends was a start but odds were good it wouldn't stay friends. However both were going to try, try really hard to make it work as friends.

"So friend," Brooke said standing up "You want to race back to camp?"

"I don't know friend are you going to cheat this time?" he has raising his eye brow as she stood there swaying side to side like a little kid.

"Ummm…" she paused tapping her finger on her chin before taking off yelling "Yes."

* * *

They camp stood in the gym as they got a talk about the campfire they were going to have in the next week. Apparently it was a big deal at the camp where everyone gets together and get to know each other. Brooke was kind of whatever to it, she made enough friends here to get though the summer and didn't care to much about making more, knowing it would just make things hard to say bye too them at the end.

"Ok everyone I wanted to talk about our meetings." Karen smiled at the group "I will have each of you meet with one of us and talk about things, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, I mean we can sit and stare at each other for 30 minutes I don't care but we will meet every week at least once a week. So just come knock on my door whenever and we will have our talk." Karen smiled as she moved and let Kevin take over.

"Ok everyone like we will on many occasions we are giving you a free day to do with it as you please. So go to your cabins sleep, hang out with friends, go swimming do whatever, ya'll are dismissed and I will see you all at dinner." He said as he let everyone go.

"Hey Brookie what you want to do?" Rachel asked as her Val, and Summer walked up to Brooke.

"Umm… I think I may go for a run."

"Ok you have a few day and you want to run? Not for us we will meet you at the cabin later bye skank." Rachel smiled as they walked away, Brooke just waved and laughed.

* * *

Brooke stood outside the cabin for what seemed like a lifetime, she lied when she told Rachel she was going for a run but she didn't want to tell her she was coming to talk to Karen not just yet. Brooke just paced the porch biting her finger nail; she almost knocked but then turned to leave and smiled when she saw Lucas standing behind her.

"She doesn't bite." He laughed.

"I know that." She huffed rolling her eyes at him "I just don't think I am going to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know her. I mean yeah I have things I want to say and get off my chest but I can't tell a complete stranger that." She sighed as she took a seat on the steps outside the door.

"Why you told me." He pointed out.

"Yeah that was different."

"Why? Why was telling me it different?" he asked.

"I don't know it just was."

"You know sometimes it's easier to tell a complete stranger, I mean whatever you tell her she won't tell anyone." Brooke just sat there not completely convinced "ok you told me stuff right?" Brooke just nodded "Well maybe it was because I didn't know those people involved. Like I don't know you mom or your dad or you friends, so I couldn't judge just listen, and trust me Karen has dealt with problem kids all her life."

"Because of the camp I know but still I am not really like the kids here Lucas."

"I know that, but she hasn't just with the camp but with me too. Karen is my mom."

"Really?" Brooke said a little confused but then felt dumb since Kevin was his cousin and Jackson said his sister.

"Yup and trust me I wasn't the easiest kid to raise. I had my problems I got into trouble, lots of trouble. I definitely didn't make her life easy."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brooke thought thinking of her own life.

"So just talk to her you may be surprised about how she can help, plus she is one hell of a listener." He smiled "but if you don't want to talk to her about anything to personal I am here if you want to talk, I mean since we are friends and all."

Brooke just smiled at him and how sweet and pretty much perfected he seemed but in reality he wasn't perfect at all, and if Lucas could change then so could she. "I will think about it." She said getting up as he stood up along with her. "Thanks Luke." She smiled kissing his cheek and walking away.

"No problem." He whispered as she walked away.

"Did she want to talk to me?" Lucas heard his mother's voice behind him.

"No not yet but I am sure she will at some point." He said not taking her eyes off Brooke, "Just the matter of time."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please :))**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this friend thing I really like," Brooke smiled as her and Lucas sat on the rock where the made a habit of running to everyday. They truth was their friendship had grown pretty close over the past week and Brooke honestly liked that, of course they had their flirting moments and sometimes people would question the just friendship thing but they were really making a go at it and Brooke was happy.

"Yeah I like it too." He smiled at her "Your ready to talk to my mom today?" he asked.

"No not really but I have to we aren't allowed to skip." Brooke sighed, though she figured she could trust Karen from what Lucas told her it still scared her to open up to someone like that.

"You will be fine, I know it." He smiled tapping her nose with his finger.

"Well thanks Broody," she smiled using the nick name she gave him since that day where they kissed again. "But I'm still nervous, what if she thinks I'm like some lost cause of something?"

"Trust me she won't think that, if she didn't give up on me she won't give up on you."

"What happened to you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I will tell you…" he paused as she waited for him to start again "but I just can't right now. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, only if you give me a piggy back ride back to camp?" she smirked jumping up.

"How come I feel like I don't really have much of a choice if I do or not?" he asked.

"Because you don't." she laughed as she jumped on his back "Now get a move on it."

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed. Brooke spent the whole trip back talking to him about god knows what but Lucas was too caught up with Brooke's hot breath on his neck and ear, it was driving him crazy and he hated that every day he spent with her he liked her even more but they promised to be friends and he had a girlfriend maybe somewhere. So he just had to shake the feeling and get over it which he would sooner or later.

"So can you believe that I was like Rach you are such a whore." Brooke finished pulling Lucas back out of his thoughts.

"Umm… yeah I agree with you that's a little sluty." He said hoping that answer would work since he had no clue what the hell she was talking about. "Ok we are here." He said as he eased her down off his back.

"Yup well I am off to see your mommy maybe she will tell me some embarrassing stories about you." Brooke smirked as she turned to Karen's cabin.

"God I hope not." he yelled back.

"Well I need to get some dirt on you; you have way too much on me." She giggled as she walked into Karen's cabin. Lucas just laughed and walked to find Kevin.

* * *

"So Brooke, I am Karen but I'm sure you know that since I have talked to the camp about a million times, but still. You don't have to talk or say a thing, just here if you need to vent or even just gossip about the latest fashion." Karen laughed causing Brooke to smile.

"Yeah I guess I don't really know what I am supposed to say."

"Whatever you want, I see you spend time with my son." Karen smiled hoping that would be a good conversation starter.

"Yeah Lucas is great, I really like him." Brooke smiled "I mean I like him as a friend nothing more because you know that's not allowed, and I mean I know he has a girlfriend so that would be so un-cool. Yeah at first I kind of liked him but that was just because well… well that's a long story but I found out it was against the rules and backed off…" Brooke rambled as Karen laughed.

"Brooke its fine calm down." Karen smiled patting Brooke's hand "I would not mind if you liked my son that way against the rules or not." Karen winked.

"Really?" Brooke said a little surprised.

"Yes, I mean I think you would be good for him."

"Oh Karen trust me I'm not, I'm not a good person."

"Why is that?" Karen asked happy the conversation went the way she planned.

"Well you see, I have been in a lot of trouble in my life. I would go to parties and wake up not remembering the night before that I wish I could say didn't happen a lot but it did. I would fight at school a lot I mean the reason Victoria sent me here was because I hit one of my teachers."

"Victoria? Who is that?"

"Oh my mom, we aren't close not at all. I really wish she would just leave me alone. She rather though money at me and send me on my way then talk to me." Brooke sighed "You know I sometimes wondered why I got a mother who doesn't love me, I know as a teenager I screwed up a lot but I wasn't a bad kid. At least I don't think I was, I might have cried a little too much, but that's what kids do. Right? Like my mom would actually get mad at me if I wanted to hang out with her." Brooke said as she felt her eyes burn with tears "I remember this one time when I was little it was Christmas my dad had spent the whole week decorating the house, we had this huge tree it was so pretty, we had cookies and all these presents and my dad got me this toy, that I had wanted so bad. It was one of those babies that cried when it wanted attention and even peed."

"Yeah I remember those." Karen smiled.

"Well I wanted it so bad and when I got it I was so excited, but then my dad had to go on a trip so he came and gave me a kiss told me Merry Christmas and left. Well my mom was more in love with daddy's money then she was him, which meant she blamed me for her getting pregnant and having to marry him. So of course as soon as dad left she made them clean up all the decorations and took my tree down. Then my baby kept crying I couldn't figure out how to make it stop, I mean I gave it love and it would stop." Brooke said as a tear fell. "But then Victoria took her from me saying how it was a dumb toy and took it from me."

"I'm sorry Brooke." Karen said feeling truly sorry for this girl in front of her.

"It's ok, I guess I thought if I had the baby I had something to love me and I loved back, something to hang out with. Can I ask you something Karen?" Brooke asked as Karen just nodded. "I don't know what he did but Lucas told me he was in trouble as a teenager."

"He was."

"Well even with everything he did, all the mess ups and screw ups did you ever for a second stop loving him?"

"Never for a second."

"Then why when I didn't even screw up that bad did my mom not love me?" Brooke cried.

"Oh Brooke." Karen said pulling her into a hug "Sometimes we get dealt a bad hand a really bad hand, I guess what we have to do is learn from it and know that when we become parents we will never make our kids feel how we felt." Karen smiled down at her "That's why I make sure no matter how bad Lucas may screw up I still make sure I tell him I love him every day, because like you I got stuck with some shitty parents."

"You're a great mom Karen."

"And you will be a good one too." Karen smiled.

"How can you sound so sure?"

"Because unlike our parents we have hearts."Karen laughed as Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah that's true." Brooke said wiping a tear. "I guess my time is up huh?"

"Yeah it is but you can come by anytime you want whenever you want." Karen smiled as she walked Brooke to the door.

"I will defiantly come back soon. Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled as she walked down the steps.

"Oh and Brooke!" Karen called and Brooke turned around "My son would be lucky to have someone like you." Brooke just let out a big smile as she turned around and headed to her cabin. She liked Karen in just 30 minutes Brooke felt like Karen cared more about her then her own mother did in 18 years. Brooke was excited for the next time she could talk to Karen.

Brooke was pretty much skipping back to the cabin that she didn't even realize that she ran right into someone. "Oh god I am so sorry." Brooke apologized helping the guy up.

"It's ok no harm no foul." He smiled as he brushed himself off. Brooke couldn't help but smile when she looked at him he was gorgeous, he had dark hair and had that whole five o'clock shadow thing going for him, his body was well amazing he defiantly played a sport and he had the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. "Hank." He smiled sticking out his hand.

"Brooke." She smiled back taking it, "Umm… are you sure your ok I feel really bad."

"No don't worry I am really fine, but if you are feeling that bad about it I know away you could make it up to me?" he smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah you see I am heading to dinner and I know no one here, I mean I know my roommates but they are a little well scary so would you like to join me?" he asked.

"Well since I almost killed you I think it is the least I can do." Brooke smiled as they walked to the dining hall. "Oh hey Luke." Brooke called as they passed Lucas on the way to eat.

"Hey Brooke, who was the talk?"

"Good it was really good, thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back as they held each other's gaze for a few minutes until Brooke realized Hank was still standing there.

"Oh Lucas this is Hank." Brooke said pointing to the guy next to her "Hank this is Lucas."

"Hank." Lucas said not overly excited for this guy who next to Brooke.

"Yup that's me." Hank smiled, "Brooke and I were just heading to eat."

"To eat? Together?" Lucas asked.

"Umm… yeah that's what Brooke and I means Luke." Brooke laughed "Is something wrong?" she asked noticing Lucas look to be not so friendly anymore.

"Nope not at all have fun, I'll umm.. See you later." He said brushing past him and heading to his cabin as Brooke just watched him go wanting to go check on him but knowing it probably wasn't the best idea a camper being in a counselors room even if it was just friends.

"Brooke you coming?" Hank asked pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Oh umm… yeah lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know its short and I'm sorry but I hope ya'll still like it :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke woke up the next day pretty happy. After her talk with Karen she was feeling pretty good, plus Hank was really cute. They spent the whole night talking and getting to know each other and from what she knew she really liked him. Tonight was the big campfire everyone was talking about and was kind of excited to go to hang out with Rachel that she hadn't seen that much it seemed that much lately since she was with Kevin that seemed like most nights. Brooke was 90% sire Rachel already won the bet and Brooke didn't even care, she was happy to hang with Lucas as just friends.

"Luke!" Brooke yelled when she saw him pass her cabin on his way she guessed to see his mom. "Lucas wait up." She called as he just kept walking. "Lucas!" she yelled again spinning him to face her. "I was calling you did you not hear me?"

"Oh no sorry I didn't." he said half paying attention to her, but she just shrugged it off.

"So you want to go a run?"

"No, not today." He said plainly as he kept walking to his mom's cabin.

"Umm… ok well what about later before the campfire you want to hang out talk."

"I'm really busy Brooke." He said not even looking at her.

"Ok did I do something wrong?"

"Nope why would you think that?"

"I don't know because you are giving me the brush off."

"Nope everything is fine but I have a lot to do I'll see you later." He said walking off leaving a very confused Brooke behind him.

"Ok see ya." She called but he just kept walking.

* * *

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned as she walked into her cabin throwing herself on her bed.

"Ok what is wrong with you?" Rachel asked throwing down her magazine and climbing up on Brooke's bed.

"I don't know, I don't get why guys are such assholes."

"Who is the guy and why is he an asshole?"

"The guy is Lucas Scott and he is an asshole just because I said so." Brooke groaned not sure why she was mad at Lucas but just knows she was because he was just being really cold to her.

"Oh Brookie is he not putting out?" Rachel smirked.

"No it's not even like that, me and him got to be really good friends and now all of a sudden he just became like a douche and won't even talk or look at me."

"Ok when did this happen?"

"This morning, well last night he was kind of weird but I don't know what I did."

"Last night? As when you were out with Hank the hottie? Did Lucas meet him?"

"Yeah when we were walking to eat we ran into him, that's when he went to his dorm all pissed."

"Brooke he was jealous or is jealous." Rachel said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Of what?" Brooke asked completely dumb.

"Of what? Brooke are you kidding, you walk to eat with some guy who well looks like Hank and you don't think he wouldn't be jealous."

"Hank is just a friend like Lucas is just a friend."

"Well Brooke your just friend Lucas was defiantly jealous and I can prove it." Rachel smirked.

"How is that?" Brooke said a little nervous by Rachel's answer.

"Tonight at the campfire, we will prove just how jealous Mr. Lucas Scott is.'

* * *

At the campfire Brooke was more than positive now that Lucas was mad at her, she tried to talk to him twice and he just all but ignored her. it drove her nuts she didn't like Lucas not talking to her he was suppose to be her friend.

"Lucas hey." Brooke said hoping that now after the third time of trying he would talk to her.

"Hey Brooke, again." He mumbled taking a sip of his drink.

"Will you talk to me please?" she almost begged.

"Why?"

"Because you are suppose to be my friend."

"Yeah well go be Hank's friend." He shrugged like he didn't really care and the truth was he didn't like being mean to Brooke he just really did like Hank, maybe it was a little bit of jealousy but they were friends so he wasn't supposed to be jealous.

"But I want to be your friend too." She said upset and she could tell he knew it.

"Look Brooke…" he started but got interrupted when Hank walked up to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke I was looking everywhere for you, you want to go sit by the fire or something?" He asked pointing to the fire where Rachel, Kevin, Summer and Val were.

"Umm… maybe in a little bit I am talking to Lucas right now."

"You know what don't worry about it I am going to head out anyway." Lucas said handing Brooke his drink and walking up to his cabin.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled but he just kept going.

"I'm sorry he isn't like your boyfriend or something right?" Hank asked a little confused by what had just happened.

"Oh no he is, he is just a friend." Brooke sighed "But let's go." She said walking over to their friends.

Everyone was laughing about something Brooke wasn't listening too; the truth was Hank seemed to hit it off more with Summer then Brooke and Brooke really didn't care. Brooke just sat there but smiled when she saw Karen sitting alone. "I'll be right back guys." Brooke said as she got up and walked over to Karen with a smile "Hey Karen." She said with a small wave.

"Hey Brooke you having fun?"

"No not really, my mind is kind of on other things."

"Like what?" Karen asked concerned.

"You see that guy over there." Brooke said pointing over to Hank "He is cute isn't he."

"Yeah he is." Karen said a little confused.

"Well you see, he likes me, well I think he does and I could like him, I am almost positive of that, yet my mind is on some asshole in a cabin somewhere; who is pissed at me for no reason." Brooke groaned as she took a sip of her drink.

"Does that asshole happen to be I don't know blonde, tall with blue eyes?" Karen laughed.

"Oh sorry Karen I didn't mean too…" Brooke started feeling stupid for just calling her son an asshole.

"Oh don't worry about it he can have his moments, but why is he mad at you?"

"I have no clue, he wants to be friends because he has a on again off again girlfriend and he works here so I am friends but then I meet a nice guy and he goes completely asshole on me and doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Well then tell him that."

"What you mean?"

"Call him out on it, tell him he is being an ass and you are doing just wanted he wanted, but if you ask me he doesn't want to be just your friend."

"But can't he get in trouble for liking me?"

"He could but it's not like I would say anything." Karen grinned.

"But what about his girlfriend?"

"Well one she isn't here is she and though I don't agree with cheating or you having sex with my son I must add, him and Peyton have had problems for awhile now and I am pretty sure they broke up for the summer to see what happens and it just so happens he likes you." Karen smiled.

"How do you know he likes me?"

"Well the fact he got extremely jealous of Hank or the fact he talks about you all the time, and maybe the small fact he told me he did. So why don't you go talk to him, everyone is down here and they won't notice." She grinned "Oh but again I am not telling you to have sex with my son ok!"

"Yes Karen." Brooke smiled as she walked off.

Brooke was so excited as she walked to his cabin he liked her, but then all of a sudden she got pissed at him why did he not tell her he liked him but instead told his mom what the hell is that about. When she got to his cabin she was no pretty pissed, his cabin was a lot nicer then hers she thought as she stormed in, he unlike her had real cabin with two bed rooms and living room and kitchen,

"Ok this is so not fair." She said as she looked around but then heard water shut off and she assumed he just got out of the shower so she stormed into his room.

"What the hell Lucas!?" she snapped not caring that he was standing in a just a towel. If she wasn't so mad she would totally find it hot.

"Umm… is there a reason you are in my room?"

"Yes there is a reason because you are being an asshole and I dint do a single thing to you!" she yelled. "You want to be friends so I am your friend and then I get a new friend and you freak on me for no reason. Oh and then…." she trailed off as she kept yelling but Lucas didn't really listen all he thought was how hot she was when she was mad. "So what are you going to say for yourself anything?" she yelled as she finally finished.

Lucas didn't speak just kept his eyes locked with hers, she was so mad and he did the only thing he thought of. He grabbed her and pulled her into him kissing her hard on the mouth; she pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Brooke...I…" he stuttered but stopped when her lips crashed into his, his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she parted her mouth enough so his tongue could enter her. His tongue wrestled with hers as he brought his other hand to the back of her head trying to bring her closer to him. He played with her jeans and finally pulled them off her as; he picked her up in his hands sitting her up on his dresser never once removing his lips from hers. She dug her nails into his bare back as he pulled away pulling her shirt over her head then attaching his lips back to hers. He moved his lips to her neck as he sucked hard on her neck.

"Lucas…" she moaned as she ran her hands through his hair him not once letting up on her neck. She felt his hand run up her thigh as he pealed her black lace panties off her, and then moved his fingers in her.

"God Lucas…" she gasped as his hands sped up in her, after sometime he removed his hand and picked her up once again and laying her gently on his bed. She pulled his face down to hers as they continued to kiss, "God I want you so bad." He mumbled into her lips.

"I want you too." She mumbled back as he undid her bra and throw it off the bed, and she removed his towel letting out a small smile. He positioned himself on top of her as the he kept kissing her, "You sure?" he asked pulling back from her, she just nodded bring him down to kiss her, as he slowly entered her as she let out a moan, she always heard this kind of hurt but Brooke was surprised by how much but soon the pain passed when pleasure took over.

"Brooke..." Lucas stopped to look at her not expecting what he just figured out.

"No Lucas its fine…" she gasped "Just don't stop, please god don't stop." She moaned as she brought him down to kiss her. Brooke never felt like this before, it felt so good yet still hurt a little, ok it hurt a lot but she didn't care, because with every push the pain seemed to ease up before she didn't feel it anymore and all she felt was Lucas and that feeling was well worth the pain. "Lucas!" she all but screamed as she hit her point for the 3rd time. '_God he is so good._' She thought to herself as he seemed to keep going. She pulled him to kiss her and felt him moan in her mouth, about that time his speed grow quicker before he finally hit his point and she hit hers once more. He placed his arm next to her body so he didn't collapse on her; kissing her before rolling off. She rolled over and placed her head on his bare chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

She pulled the sheet tight around her body as she closed her eyes and listened to his heart race, smiling knowing she was the reason it was racing to begin with. He wasn't sure if he should say something to her or not, he just took something so precious to her and he didn't even know it until it was kind of too late, he just always assumed she had done something like this before, actually he thought she did it many times before but she hadn't and something about that made him smile.

"Brooke…" he said as she looked up at him "Why didn't you tell…" he started but got cut off by her lips crashing into his.

"Don't…" she said as she placed her head back on his chest "Don't say anything,just.. just hold me."

And with that he said nothing just tightened his grip on her waist as the both went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Surprised? Ok I kind of didn't plan that for Brooke until I was writing it and I figured since she dropped some hints about noting being as bad as everyone thought it was a good way to show it. I hope ya'll like it and aren't disappointed, well let me know what you all think please and thank you : ))**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas woke up the next morning with a smile on his face; he stretched his arms over his head and yawned, but he frowned when he looked next to him and Brooke wasn't there. He got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom to find she wasn't there, or in the living room, or kitchen.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

"I'm right here." A voice answered and he turned to see his cousin stumbling out of his room into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Oh hey Kev." Lucas said still having no clue where Brooke was.

"Oh hey Kev? Was I not the person you were looking for?" Kevin said raising an eye brow "Was someone else suppose to be here? A certain brunette maybe?"

"Who? Oh no she is probably out with Hank." Lucas lied but then wondered was she with Hank somewhere.

"Dude are you jealous?" Kevin smirked handing Lucas a cup of coffee.

"Of Hank, defiantly not." Lucas said rolling his eyes, the truth he was a little jealous of Hank yesterday but after Brooke came to his cabin last night he wasn't anymore, however she wasn't here when he woke up so maybe she regretted what happened last night.

"Oh well I am just saying since you stormed off last night and then Brooke stormed off next thought maybe either ya'll made up or she beat the shit out of you." He shrugged as he walked back into his room "I'm taking a shower." He yelled before shutting his door.

Lucas just sat there thinking about Brooke and wanting to find her and tell her sorry for what happened, since he figured she clearly wished it didn't happen. He didn't force her or anything but he did kiss her first, but then again he pulled back and she kissed him but he would have stopped if she wanted him too. Though she did say she wanted him but maybe that was just because she got caught up in the moment. He wasn't sure of much; just he needed to talk to her and make sure she was ok. He figured it was still kind of early so would take a shower and eat hoping maybe she just went back to her cabin to sleep so no one caught her in his room.

After h ate and took his shower he got dressed and made his way over to the girls' cabin, hoping she was there so they could at least talk figure all out. He walked into her cabin and frowned when he didn't see her, just Rachel, Valarie and Summer all laughing and joking.

"Well hello Scott." Rachel smiled as she turned to face Lucas.

"Hey Rach, Brooke isn't here is she?" he asked looking around and not seeing her.

"No, she wasn't here when I got in last night, but I heard her moving around this morning, but she left pretty quick." Rachel explained kind of confused by Brooke, she wasn't there last night and Rachel figured she was with Lucas but since he had no clue either she was kind of worried about her friend.

"Well do you know where she may be?"

"No I don't sorry, but she usually goes for a run in the mornings so she probably did that, I'm sure she will be back in a little while, I don't know how long she will be because I have no clue where she runs to sorry."

"Oh its cool I guess I will just talk to her later, see you guys at the next whatever we do." He smiled walking out but knowing exactly where Brooke was.

* * *

Brooke sat on the rock thinking about what happened last night, she was happy it happened but at the same time she had known Lucas all of two weeks and slept with him. after all the time of saying she wasn't a slut because she never had sex so she couldn't be but then last night she slept with him so easy, he probably thought she was a big whore. She was so happy that she woke up in his arms that morning but left before he woke up, nerves about what he would say or if he would tell her he wish it didn't happen like the first time they kissed, the truth was she really liked him, she liked him a lot and wanted what happened last night to happen and hearing him tell her it was a mistake would just crush her.

"Hey." A soft voice said behind her and she couldn't help but grin knowing exactly who it was without even turning around.

"Hey." She smiled softly as he eased his way over and sat down next to her, they both sat there not knowing what to say, Brooke opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she just closed it and turned to look out at the trees and the little water fall she grown to love to look at every day. They both sat there thinking in silence until Lucas finally broke it.

"I'm… I'm sorry about last night." He whispered turning to look at her.

Brooke know it, she know he regretted it and just like she thought he told her sorry, she was crushed this guy she liked so much slept with her and wished it never happened. Brooke couldn't even look at him, she felt embarrassed and humiliated she just wanted to get up and run away, but didn't just sat there felt the tears burn in her eyes, trying desperately to blink them away.

"Don't worry about it." She said getting up wiping a tear and walking away.

"Brooke can we at least talk about it." He asked as she got up and followed her.

"Nothing to talk about its fine it really is, you're sorry it happened so nothing to worry about promise." She said with her biggest fake smile.

"I'm not sorry it happened." He said and she just looked at him confused, "I mean I am because it hurt you and clearly you regretted doing it and I am sorry for that part."

"You think I regretted it?" she said with almost a laugh since he clearly thought she regretted it just as she thought he did.

"Well you did didn't you? I mean that's why you weren't there this morning when I woke up, because you wish it didn't happen." He sighed, but she just smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him pulling back and smiled.

"I just thought you would regret it like when we first kissed so that's why I left."

"I don't regret a thing we did." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "As long as you don't?"

"I don't." she grinned leaning up and kissing him "I think we have a problem?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What?"He said a little concerned.

"I think I like you a little more than just a friend." She laughed as he just smiled leaning his forehead against hers, "That's ok because I defiantly like you more than just a friend."

"Good."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been together for almost 3 weeks now, they were really having fun but had to keep it quiet since it really wasn't allowed to date or do anything with the campers. However Brooke always found a way to get Lucas alone and he did the same for her. Most times he would just tell her his mom need her and they would just go back to his cabin. Brooke really liked Lucas and he really liked her, it was a cute romance full of lust, want, and passion and even though neither would admit it but also love.

"How did you get that scar?" Brooke asked as she laid in Lucas lap on the couch.

"Which one?" he asked knowing he had quite a few scars.

"This one." She said pointing to a long scar that went from his elbow up to his shoulder, "It's really long, I don't know how I never noticed it before."

"Maybe that's because I have something covering it most the time, and when it's not covered up we are both a little too busy to pay attention to it." he laughed kissing her; trying not to have the conversation he knew was coming.

"Well what happened?" she asked again looking up at him, but he just stayed quiet not even looking at her, "Lucas?" she asked taking her hand and placing it on his cheek turning him to look at her. She noticed his eyes were watering and she wasn't sure why all she knew was it was killing her to see him upset. "Talk to me." She smiled at him and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"You know how I told you I wasn't the greatest kid growing up?" he said and she just nodded "Well when I was about 17 we had this away game for basketball. It was pretty far from our school so we just decided to stay in a hotel, well we normally take a bus but I being the dumb ass I am talked my coach in letting me take my car with my brother Nathan, Kevin and two of my other best friends Tony and Chris." He said pausing as he thought about it.

"What happened?"

"We drove done won the game and were all celebrating at the pool drinking and stuff. We ran out of beer and so, Nate, Kev, Tony, Chris, and I decided to make the run to get it since I had my car. We were all pretty gone so we flipped for keys to drive and I lost." He said as his voice cracked and he again just stared away from Brooke and just off into space.

"Lucas…" she said as she leaned up to look at him but he wouldn't look at her.

"I didn't even see the stop sign. We were all laughing and talking and the next thing I remember is smashing into another car and flipping the car. I guess I got knocked out or something because next thing I knew I was in the hospital room and my arm was killing me. It turned out I broke the bone so they had to go in and fix it."

"What happened to everyone else?"

"Nathan was ok, he was in the back and he had his seat belt on, Kevin broke his left leg and it took awhile for him to be ok again, but Tony and Chris…" he said taking a deep breath, he never talked to anyone about this, he didn't know why he was telling Brooke but he was "They didn't have their seat belts on, Tony was in the front with me and went out the windshield and Chris.. Chris hit his head pretty hard on the back window." He sighed.

"Did they…" she started but paused afraid to ask it.

"Tony did." He sighed "Chris they took to the hospital and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors said he wouldn't ever wake up but his parents won't take him off life support even after all this time. I guess they just kind of hope he will get better one day but he won't."

"That doesn't make you a bad person Lucas. It was an accident."

"I know it was but I was driving, so I got blamed for it and the looks people would give me. I was the popular basketball captain that killed one of his best friends and put the other in the hospital and he is just as dead as Tony is. Soon I quit basketball and just kept too myself, but got in loss of trouble I would go to parties and stay out all night. Sometimes I would stay gone a whole weekend and my mom wouldn't know where I was. She would try to help and talk to me but I just get mad and yell at her, I didn't mean the stuff I said or did but I still did it. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to but I changed my future. Someone important to me talked to me and made me see that I was not to blame and that I was hurting people around me that matters most to me, like my mom, Nathan, Kevin. So I got my act together and changed it was hard but I try."

"Who helped you realize that?" Brooke asked not really sure she wanted to know since odds were good it was his on again off again girlfriend he told her he had, but Brooke still asked dreading the answer.

"Haley." He smiled as he thought about it.

"Oh..." Brooke frowned as she just laid her head back on his bare chest.

"You would really like her, she is kind of like you, doesn't put up with my crap and jumps in my shit when I am wrong. Every time I get out of line she is there to yank me back."

"Yeah." Brooke mumbled not really wanting to hear how great some girl was, a girl Lucas clearly cared about.

"Oh she is also married to Nathan." He smiled as she shot up.

"Nathan like your brother?" Brooke asked as he just nodded with a smile "So she isn't your girlfriend or ex girlfriend or whatever?"

"Eww.. That's gross Haley is like my baby sister, we have been best friends since I was little. Actually Nathan and I only really became friends because of Hales but that is a whole different story." He grinned.

"Well that's good; I would love to meet her sometime." Brooke smiled as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I would like to say you're my girlfriend, I mean if you want to be that is.' He smiled as she sat up and smiled then like he down a few moments before leaned down and kissed him, then pulling herself up so she was straddling him and leaned down kissing him again rubbing her hands up his chest as he held on tight to her waist. He groaned slightly as she pulled back from him with a big smile on her face, then leaning to his ear and whispered;

"I want too," she smiled "Boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the Reviews and like always I Own Nothing :))**

* * *

"Brooke what are you doing today?" Rachel asked as she fell onto Brooke's bed.

"I don't know Rach it's still early and I am tired." Brooke lied the truth was she planned on taking a shower and then waiting for Lucas to come by.

"Well I kind of wanted to go meet Kevin it being a free day and all but I was wondering if they asked you would maybe cover for me?" Rachel asked knowing that being with Kevin was completely off limits, but didn't stop her from being with him just made her want him more.

"No problem Rach go have some fun." Brooke winked jumping off her bed "I am going to jump in the shower."

"Thanks Brookie you are the best." Rachel grinned as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah yeah." Brooke grinned walking into the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

* * *

"Well morning boyfriend." Brooke smiled as Lucas walked into her cabin. They had been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for about 2 weeks and Brooke was loving it.

"Well hello Pretty Girl I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" he grinned.

"Now do you really want to go for a walk or do you just want to make out with me?" She smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Both." He said leaning in to kiss her. It was hard to spend time with Brooke since he wasn't really allowed to have a relationship with her, so they just had to sneak around at night and stuff. They went on many walks together and most the time they would just spend it making out, neither of which minded. Brooke felt bad not telling Rachel, Rachel had ended up hooking up with Kevin though, turns out Brooke slept with Lucas first so she actually won the bet but she let Rachel think she did, because Lucas meant more to her then that.

"Well then I think we better get going Broody." Brooke smiled as they walked out of the cabin. A few people asked Brooke if she was with Lucas, but Brooke kind of perfected the lying thing and told them that Lucas was actually like her best friend and anything else was just weird. Karen they both figured knew but she would never ask about it just drop so not so subtle hints like how cute she thought they would be together, or pretty much every day tell Lucas how much she liked Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke waiting until they were kind of in the woods until Lucas laced his fingers through Brooke's. "What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked noticing she wasn't as cheery.

"Nothing," she lied and she knew he could tell.

"Don't lie tell me what's wrong?" He repeated stopping them and pulling her to face him.

"I guess I am just sad that in 3 weeks camp is over and I won't see you anymore." She sighed, she figured this was just a summer fling that what it was all meant to be but truth was Brooke had strong feelings for Lucas really strong feelings and it just upset her that she may not see her again.

"I know but we still have three weeks and don't think you are going to get rid of me that easy." He smiled "Because I know this was just s summer thing but I really care about you Brooke."

"I care about you too." Brooke whispered as she leaned up to kiss him.

"So let's just enjoy these next 3 weeks and see where it goes from there ok?"

"Ok." she sighed knowing he was right but still didn't make her think about it.

"No more worrying?" he smiled as she just leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him "No more worrying." She smiled as she kissed him again.

* * *

"So I saw Hank talking to you last night." Lucas said as he sat on a rock with Brooke in his lap.

"Broody are you jealous." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No…" he said "Ok maybe a little. He just seems to be around you all the time."

"Well that's because we are friends plus he has a thing for my roommate."

"You sure he doesn't have a thing for you?" Lucas asked raising an eye brow, Lucas wasn't one to be jealous but Brooke drove him crazy but in a good way she was in his mind all day and he knew how gorgeous she was even if she had days of being completely clueless. Plus he noticed how the guys looked at her and Rachel like they wanted to take them right there and he really didn't like it.

"Don't worry." She smiled dipping her head down to his kissing him.

"Yeah well it's hard not to get a little jealous when half the guys at this camp want to jump my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"You hear that?" Brooke asked grinning down at him.

"No. What?" Lucas asked a little nervous that someone was going to catch them.

"You said my girlfriend, which means I am yours, not Hank's or any of those other guys all yours." She grinned kissing him again, but this time the kiss became more heated as his tongue entered her mouth playing with her tongue as his hands pulled her closer to him arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Why don't we head back to your cabin?" Brooke mumbled into his lips knowing what both of them wanted to do, they wouldn't do in the middle of the woods.

"I think that's a perfect idea." He mumbled back as the keep kissing a little longer before the stood up and started walking. Lucas's hands around her waist as they walked and him kissing her neck until they got out of the woods and pulled apart.

"I will meet you in your cabin in 10." Brooke said as she winked and walked over to her room, as Lucas smiled as he headed to his room.

Lucas was surprised by how quick his feelings for Brooke formed; he really cared for her and he never even planned on it. He wished this stupid rule about camp wasn't there because otherwise he would be with her all the time, but he took what he could get and right now he couldn't wait for her to get to his room. However his smile faded when he walked into his cabin and saw a mess of blonde curly hair sitting on his couch.

"Luke," she smiled getting up and walking over to him.

"Peyton?" he said confused "What...What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." She said a little confused to why he didn't seem as happy to see her as she did to see him "Did you not miss me?"

"Of course I did Peyt but I don't get what you are doing here, at this camp, in my living room. I thought we were taking the summer to think."

"We were and I thought about it, I want to be with you Lucas, I missed you so much the past 2 months and I just want us to be together again. You know how we use to be." She smiled hoping her felt the same.

"Peyton I don't know, I mean I wanted us to work yes but so much has happened, we haven't been how we use to be in awhile now, and you know that."

"Yeah I do but I want us to get back to that, like you know when we first started to date. Remember all the fun we had, all the crazy things we use to do, with Nathan and Haley. I want that back Luke I want it back really bad."

"Peyton…" Lucas stated but not sure what to say. Peyton had been a big part of his life; she was his girlfriend all through college and his senior year of high school. Everyone thought they would get married sooner or later but they just seemed to drift apart and the more they worked at fixing their relationship the more it seemed to crumble.

"Lucas I love you and I know we have had problems but I know we can get this to work, I mean do you just want to throw away the all these years we have had together like it meant nothing?"

"Of course not Peyton we have been through so much, I know that I know that there was some dark days that I wouldn't have gotten through if you weren't there for me." And that was true Lucas had some really dark periods in his life and though he gave most credit to Haley for bring him out of them, it would be a lie if he didn't say Peyton didn't help him too. She was so patient with him not pushing him to talk, just waiting until he was ready never leaving his side no matter how far he seemed to push her away.

"And you did the same to me Luke. I mean don't you still love me?"

Did he still love her? That was the golden question. Of course of him would always love her she was a big important part of his life, she was his first really girlfriend and the first person he ever truly loved. However did he still love her like he was suppose to love a girlfriend, like he did when they first got together?

"Peyton I…" he started but got cut off by her lips crashing into his. It caught him off guard he wasn't expecting her to do that, but for some reason he didn't pull away well not at first anyway.

"Oh my god." He heard a familiar raspy voice say making him pull away from Peyton and look to who just entered his cabin.

"Brooke…"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is really short and I don't know if I like it that much, I feel like the first part is just a filler to get to the last part but I couldn't have just the last part be a chapter because well that would be even shorter. I know you all probably are hating on Peyton right now but in her defense she didn't know about Brooke, not that I support Pucas because Eww gross but I hope you all like it and review please : ))**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Own Nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Oh my god." He heard a familiar raspy voice say making him pull away from Peyton and look to who just entered his cabin._

"_Brooke…"_

"I…umm…I got to go..." Brooke said turning to leave; she couldn't believe she just saw that, Lucas not 10 minutes before was telling her how much he cared for her and now was kissing some skinny blonde Brooke had never seen before in her life.

"No...No no" Lucas said pushing Peyton back and rushing after Brooke. "Brooke!" he called but she just kept running away. "Brooke stop." He said catching up with her grabbing her to face him.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed yanking from him and started to walk off again as tears fell. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Baby please you have to believe that wasn't what it looked like… god I know it looks bad but it wasn't at all… that was Peyton and…"

"Peyton?" Brooke interrupted as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head "Now it makes completely since, I get it all now. God I am so stupid." She said with a dry laugh.

"No you're not please… you have to know…"

"No." she interrupted "You see you just needed something or someone to entertain you until Peyton came back. I guess I was the lucky one you picked. Huh?"

"No! That is not it at all you know how much I care about you." She had to know he cared about her so much and yes maybe Peyton was here but it didn't change his feelings for her.

"Right you care about me." She said with a dry laugh

"I do Brooke I care about you so much." How does she not know this and how could she be thinking what she is thinking. He never saw her like that, he cared about her and not just because Peyton wasn't there because he had true feelings for this girl.

"You know go find Peyton finish what you started and just leave me the hell alone." she hissed clenching her teeth, as she stormed off.

Lucas felt so terrible how did this happen. He wasn't supposed to come here and meet someone; he was supposed to come here and get away for the summer, hanging out with his mom and Kevin. Maybe get his head straight go back home to Peyton and talk about what they should do, but then Brooke happened. She wasn't supposed to make him fall for her, he wasn't supposed to being hurting right now.

"Damn it." He snapped walking back into his cabin slamming the door.

"Who is she?" Peyton asked.

"No one Peyton just leave it ok, we will talk later." He snapped walking into his room slamming the door.

He fell on top of his bed hands on his face shaking his head. Right now he was suppose to be with Brooke, she was suppose to be next to him right now, not off crying somewhere. He messed up so bad, he wanted to be pissed at Peyton because she just showed up here and kissed him but he knew he couldn't be, she didn't know about Brooke, she didn't know that he was falling hard for this girl, but he was. Brooke Davis had got under his skin and he couldn't get her out of his head, he spent most his time thinking of her and wanting to be around her, he would lay in bed at night not sleeping because his mind was too busy thinking about her. All the things he told her, all the times they were together, and then the thought of the summer ending. That thought would linger on his mind for hours though he said we will see what happens after these 3 weeks, he dreaded it and hoped they would find a way to make it work but now it didn't matter because he screwed up bad.

* * *

Brooke ran into her cabin ignoring her friends asking her what was wrong and ran right into the bathroom slamming the door. God what had just happened, how could Lucas do that to her, she thought he cared about her, she thought he cared about her like she cared about him, but clearly he didn't, he was just waiting for Peyton to get back.

"Brookie." Rachel asked tapping on the door "Hey open up the door."

"I'm umm…" Brooke said trying to control her emotions "I'm fine Rach just feeling kind of sick." Brooke said and it really wasn't a lie she honestly felt sick right then.

"Ok well why don't you open up and maybe I should take you to the campus doctor."

"I'm fine Rach really."

Rachel just stood there knowing Brooke wasn't fine and knowing that a certain blonde boy was the cause of her best friends crying. Yeah ok Brooke never actually told Rachel they were together but Rachel wasn't stupid she saw the looks the two shared and how the seemed to spend loads amount of time together. So if Rachel wanted to know what was wrong she was just going to have to talk to him.

* * *

Rachel stormed up to Lucas and Kevin's cabin not caring who saw her, her friend was in tears and she wanted to know why. Rachel didn't even knock just stormed into the cabin surprised to find some blonde chick and Kevin talking on the sofa.

"Rach what you doing here?" Kevin smiled getting up off the couch walking over to great her.

"Where is Lucas?" she demanded not wanting to deal with Kevin right now.

"Why do you want Lucas?" the blonde asked "Why do girls keep coming here for him?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rachel asked not in the mood for this nosey blonde.

"I am Lucas's girlfriend, Peyton" Peyton answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" Rachel said now more pissed off then before but now it was clear what was wrong with Brooke.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked coming out of his room hearing voices hoping one was Brooke's but none were.

"What is going on is I am about to kick your ass." Rachel snapped walking towards him "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean you have a damn girlfriend and you're also screwing Brooke!" she yelled.

"Wait you and Brooke?" Kevin asked not really surprised.

"Who the hell is Brooke?" Peyton asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Brooke is my best friend that this asshole over here has been cheating on you with." Rachel smirked.

"Luke is that true?" Peyton asked a little hurt.

"Yes and no." Lucas said.

"Yes and no, either you are cheating or you're not." Peyton snapped.

"I am not cheating on you." Lucas argued, completely annoyed he didn't want to deal with Peyton, he didn't want to deal with Rachel. Right now he just wanted to deal with Brooke but clearly that wasn't going to happen, at least not any time soon.

"Ok your ass is defiantly getting kicked." Rachel snapped walking over to hit Lucas when Kevin grabbed her and stopped her.

"Rach stop let him explain." Kevin tried to reason knowing there was more to this story then it seemed.

"Look I am not cheating on you because we aren't together." Lucas explained and saw as Peyton's face fell. "Peyton we broke up before the summer, remember we were going to spend time apart see what happens."

"Yeah I know that Luke but I didn't think you would start sleeping with someone else, I mean how long have you known this girl? What a few months and she slept with you all ready kind of sluty if you ask me."

"Ok this bitch is getting it." Rachel snapped turning her attention from Lucas to Peyton.

"Rachel stop." Everyone heard turning to see a puffy eyed brunette behind them.

"Brooke…" Lucas smiled seeing her there hoping maybe now he could explain, however when he started to walk over towards her she stepped back and shook her head at him to stop.

"Don't…" Brooke whispered not wanting to deal with him right now "I just came because they are doing cabin checks and Rachel you need to get back before they come to ours so Kevin doesn't get in trouble." Brooke explained.

"Yeah ok," Rachel nodded.

"Brooke you think…we could talk?" Lucas all but begged.

"Not now Lucas, I have to get back to my cabin." Brooke snapped, she wanted to talk to him well kind of but she really didn't want to do it right now and especially not in front of this _Peyton _girl. Brooke grabbed hold of Rachel's arm and the both headed out of the cabin, but like earlier he ran and stopped her.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas will you just let me go, I need to get back and I don't want to talk right now." She said annoyed.

"Tomorrow then," he asked and she just looked at him "Can we meet? Talk."

"Lucas…"

"Come on Pretty Girl I am trying here, can't you just like meet me half way or something." He pleaded, wasn't it clear how much he cared for her since he was out her begging to talk to him, not trying to fix things with Peyton.

"Ok…alright…" she said giving up "I will talk to you ok, but I have to go." She said brushing past him.

Lucas just smiled, "Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know its short and I am sorry but I have bad writers block but I hope you like it anyway. Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke woke up the next morning hating she had to talk to Lucas today, but at the same time wanted too. Just get it all out of the way and enjoy her last few weeks here with her friends. Brooke knew he would already be at the spot they normally meet at but wanted to make him wait as long as she could because she was still completely pissed at him.

"Brooke you have to go sooner or later." Rachel said as Brooke sat on her bed reading a magazine.

"I know that but I will wait as long as I can." Brooke shrugged.

"You know I think he does feel bad Brooke, I mean he screwed up bad I get that but I mean he was chasing after you, not the blonde slut." Rachel pointed out and Brooke just focused on the article she was reading "Just think about that ok Brookie."

"Noted." Brooke said finally putting down the magazine, "It's just… I slept with him Rach."

"I know you did, but I don't get the big deal is."

"Rachel I know I may come across a little sluty but trust me I'm not, sleeping with someone is a big deal to me, a real big deal and I slept with him and then he is kissing someone else, just like that." Brooke said shaking her head "I just don't want him to hurt me."

"Brooke…" Rachel sighed hugging her upset friend, "Everything will be ok, go talk to him, hear him out and if it's not what you want to hear then you find me and we will kick his ass, then enjoy out last weeks of summer."

"Ok," Brooke said with a dry laugh.

"Plus we still have to take our trip to Cabo." Rachel laughed causing Brooke to crack a smile finally.

"Alright, well wish me luck." Brooke said getting up of her bed.

"Good luck."

* * *

Lucas felt like he had been sitting there all day, she said they would talk in the morning and it was now morning but then he wondered if she just said that to get him to go away, let her leave or something. He was extremely tired, he barely slept the night before just wondering what Brooke was doing and then what was he going to say to her, he asked her to meet and he had no clue how he would explain everything, but then again none of that mattered if she didn't show up.

When Brooke walked the path she had taken so many times, she felt her nerves grow with every step. She wondered if he was still going to meet her or if he was already there, she wondered if she wanted to be there first or him. However she figured she would prefer him to already be there so he didn't think she was waiting him or something that she actually cared even if she did care, a little too much she cared.

When she saw him sitting there she froze, he was sitting there staring off the rock at the water and she could tell he was thinking, just wasn't sure if it was about her or something else. She let out a small laugh at his appearance, his hair was a complete mess going every which way, sticking up in some places and laying flat in others, his body looked tired as he sat there, clearly he had a rough night, but then her heart dropped, what if he had a rough night because he was up all night with Peyton, doing things with Peyton, not because he couldn't sleep because he was worried about her.

Brooke stepped closer to him and a tree branch snapped and he spun around quick to look at her, Brooke again froze in front of him and when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile some back. His smile told her what she had been questioning, with that smile she realized quickly he hadn't spent the night with Peyton, he had thought about her and that was why she was smiling back.

"Hey," he whispered, to her as he got up and started towards her.

"Hey," Brooke said back but when she said it her voice cracked.

"I was thinking you weren't going to come." He said with a dry laugh.

"I almost didn't." she shrugged looking down.

"Brooke…" he sighed lifting her chin to look at him, but she flinched at his touch.

"Don't," she whispered pushing his hand away "Please don't."

Lucas just moved his hand and taking a step back realizing she didn't want him near her, at least right now. "I'm sorry Brooke." He finally spoke after a few moments of silence "I don't know why she came here, I really don't."

"Its fine Lucas, we were just having fun right." Brooke said putting on a fake smile, and Lucas just looked down shaking his head.

"Brooke…" he sighed.

"No really it's all good, no hard feelings," Brooke lied trying to keep her emotions in check "I mean we both knew it was just some summer fun and it was, just a fun summer fling."

"It may have started off like that Brooke but we both know it turned into something more, a lot more." Lucas said walking over to her again and taking her hand in his.

"Maybe so, but we are leaving in three weeks anyway so it's probably a good thing Peyton came when she did." Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke don't say that."

"Come on Lucas we both knew that after the summer we would be done, now we can just get it over with before the final day comes, now you can spend time with Peyton and I can just spend time with my friends and Hank." Brooke said and saw how Lucas cringed at the latter part.

"But I don't want to hang out with Peyton I want to hang out with you, and I know you want to be with me too." Lucas said stepping closer to her.

"No, no I don't." Brooke lied and knew Lucas could tell.

"Yes," Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him and was thanking everything she wasn't pulling away.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered but got cut off by him crashing his lips into hers. Lucas was afraid to do it at first but when she didn't fight it, he relaxed and he felt her body relax in his arms. Lucas deepened the kiss the couple was sharing and he placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist pulling her as close to him as he could get her.

Lucas not wanting to but slowly pulled out of their kiss leaning his forehead against hers both breathing heavily "Yes you do." he whispered to her still holding onto her tight.

Brooke felt her heart racing and was so close to him that she was sure he could probably hear it; just with that one kiss she came to a small realization and now she was scared to death by it. It was impossible since she had only been with him or known him for barley two months, but then again she slept with him in two weeks so clearly when it came to Lucas things happened fast and no matter how much she wanted to stop it she couldn't.

Brooke looked down at the ground, still with her forehead against his and his hand still on her waist and side of her cheek. She slowly let her eyes look up at him and he smiled at her, and then she got scared again.

"I have to go." Brooke said pulling away from him and running back to her cabin.

"Brooke!" he yelled but it was no use she was already gone through the woods and out of his sight. "Damn it." He snapped at himself kicking a pile of leaves before sitting down and putting his head in his hands "Damn it."

* * *

Brooke ran as fast as she could to get away, to get away from him and hopefully what she was feeling. She heard him call her and she almost turned around, she almost ran into his arms and kissed him again, but she couldn't she was leaving soon; she wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. She was Brooke Davis her parents were her parents and she swore to herself that she could never feel this emotion, it was impossible it wasn't in her blood to feel like this.

Brooke raced into her cabin, ignoring all the looks people were giving the brunette with tears streaming down her face. She ignored it all, she even ignored Karen when she passed the older women, she heard her call for her but Brooke ignored it just ran into her cabin slamming the door and sliding up against it, covering her mouth.

"Brooke?" Rachel said coming out of the bathroom to find her friend sitting there, her tears had stopped but her face was still stained with tears, she had her hand covering her mouth and she had this blank look her face and Rachel for the life of her couldn't figure it out. "Brooke…" Rachel repeated as she moved next to her friend on the floor.

"I'm in trouble Rachel." Brooke whispered to her friend beside her and voice cracked.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked confused "Did someone find out about you and Lucas?" she question and Brooke just shook her head no "Then what? What happened? Why are you in trouble?" She asked again but Brooke just kept her hand on her mouth shaking her head as if what she kept her hand covering her lips then the whatever she was in trouble for wouldn't come out, like if she held her hand there than anything and that had happened would be somehow erased. "Brooke!" Rachel said grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "What is wrong? Why are you in trouble?" she asked and Brooke just looked at her friend whispering,

"I love him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but review please :))**


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke still couldn't get over the feeling she had for Lucas, still not sure if she believed it. How was it even possible she was a Davis, the only person she ever really loved was her dad, yet she admitted out loud she loved Lucas it was crazy, wasn't it?

"You ready for our little hike?" Rachel asked pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think I can see him Rach." Brooke sighed, yesterday and all night Brooke explained to Rachel how she didn't know what she was feeling was true and how scared she was to be feeling all the feelings she felt.

"I know but you have too, don't worry I bet you won't see him. Well ok that's a lie you probably will but I will be by your side the whole time." Rachel smiled.

"Promise?" Brooke pouted.

"I promised my skanky friend I won't leave you one second." Rachel promised as she looped her arm through the brunettes and walking out of the cabin to the lake where they were all supposed to meet before being separated into groups and starting their hike.

"Wow your boy looks like shit." Rachel whispered to Brooke who just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agree with Rachel. Lucas's eyes looked heavy and tired, along with his body that looked as it need to just relax. His once cute boyish grin Brooke grow so use to seeing and loving was nowhere to be seen and that upset Brooke even more.

"Ok we are splitting up into 6 groups of 5." Kevin announced "Each group will have one of us as your leader and we will take you through the woods and kind of where ever else."

"Alright let's separate groups," Chelsea another counselor said as she looked down at her clip board. "Ok Johnson, Love, Jackson, Sanders and Taylor you will be in my group. So let's go." She said waving them on and handing a piece of paper to Kevin.

"Lewis, Lambert, Allen, Shelton and Handler you will be in my group." Ray said also walking off followed by Kendal and Maya's group.

Now it was just Kevin and Lucas's group and Brooke stood there nervous, still had yet to make eye contact with Lucas which was surprisingly not to hard since he wouldn't even look at her.

"Luke you want to call out your group next?" Kevin asked.

"Whatever man I don't care." Lucas groaned, and Brooke couldn't help but notice how distant he seemed, how he clearly didn't want to be doing this and he was even being short with Kevin.

"Ok well I guess Roberts, Gold, Gardner, Harding and Gatina with me. The rest will be with Lucas."

Rachel felt Brooke's arm tighten and knew that she didn't want to be alone with Lucas, at least not now, but was surprised to see Lucas seemed just as annoyed with her in his group as she was.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." Brooke whined to Rachel like a 5 year old.

"I know but there is nothing I can do." Rachel sighed "I'm sorry B just talk to Hank."

"Yeah that will make things better." Brooke scuffed at the idea, even though Hank and Summer seemed to hit it off Brooke knew Lucas around Hank was not the best idea.

"Wait maybe I can switch groups," Rachel suggested "Kev!" Rachel called to the boy she had grown to care so much about who was talking to the boy Brooke seemed to care so much about.

"Yeah what's up?" Kevin asked as Rachel walked up to the two boys.

"Can I switch groups please?" Rachel asked and tried to ignore the look Lucas had, she wasn't sure if it was annoyance that Brooke didn't want to be alone in his group or hurt but it was something.

"Umm… I don't know who to switch you with." Kevin said a little disappointed she didn't want to be in his group.

"Well I thought maybe Hank, you know so he can be with Summer, since they are you know well whatever they are." Rachel explained, and at the same time making sure Lucas knew that he had someone else that wasn't Brooke.

"Well yeah I guess." Kevin sighed "But you have to make it up to me later." He smirked getting over the hurt real quick.

"Ya'll are so dumb." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Hey just because you can't get your girl to talk to you doesn't mean I don't want to hang with mine." Kevin threw back.

"Whatever," Lucas snapped storming passed them and Brooke and starting to walk to the woods.

"Wow he seems pretty upset doesn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah all he has been doing is mopping over Brooke, he hasn't slept really in like two days." Kevin shrugged as he went to get his group and walk off.

"Thanks for that Rach," Brooke smiled at her friend.

"No problem girl, but just so you know Kevin said Lucas is just as pathetic as you are."

"Rachel if you and your friend don't hurry your asses up I will leave ya'll! So hurry the hell up!" Lucas yelled at the two girls who just seemed to stay over by the lake.

"Did he just say you and your friend?" Brooke sighed trying to hold back a tear she felt threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry B. He is just upset." Rachel tried to reason as the girls started walking in the woods.

"Yeah doesn't mean that him saying it doesn't hurt me." Brooke sighed.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel walked with the group quietly through the woods. To say it was awkward was an understatement; Brooke was almost certain they hadn't come up with a word to describe what she was feeling right now, because uncomfortable and awkward didn't seem to describe it right.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking or something?" Rachel whispered to Brooke who shrugged.

"I don't know do you really want to talk to him?" Brooke asked, not that she didn't want to talk to him but only because he seemed like he was about to explode at any comment someone might make.

"Actually yes." Rachel answered "So Luke aren't we supposed to talk about what we are doing?"

"We are walking through the woods Rachel it's not that hard to explain." Lucas groaned not even turning around to look at the girls.

"Yeah I get that but why we doing it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rachel because we are told to do it." Lucas answered annoyed, he liked Rachel he did but he wasn't in the mood. He told Brooke how he felt and she ran off which in Lucas's mind was telling him to go to hell so he really didn't want to be here doing this dumb hike, he wanted to be somewhere away from the gorgeous brunette that wouldn't leave his damn thoughts.

"What's on your mind Scott you seem to be overly broody." Rachel pointed out and saw how his body tensed up.

"Don't call me that." He snapped but still not turning to look at them.

"Call you what Scott?" Rachel asked confused.

"Rach maybe you should just leave him alone." Brooke whispered to her friend.

"No I want to know what he doesn't want me calling him, so Lucas what is it that has you so wound up what did I say?" Rachel asked again completely ignoring everyone else in the group.

"Don't Rachel, just don't." Lucas hissed at her.

"What is wrong with you Lucas?" Rachel asked again "Huh what is your problem."

"Nothing! Ok!" Lucas snapped turning to look both girls who seemed to jump back slightly at his tone "I just don't want to be on this damn hike! I don't want to be in these damn woods or around anyone! I just want this summer to end so I can go back home to my life and away from all the hell this damn summer has put me through!" he yelled "God I wished I never came to this stupid camp." He said but in more of a whisper, and more to himself.

"Why?" Brooke finally spoke her voice cracking and her body shaking.

Lucas's head shut up really quick not sure if he heard her voice, not sure if she was actually asking him why, "You're kidding me right?" he asked her in a bitter tone and she just looked down, "I'm done you do whatever." Lucas said brushing passed Brooke and walking off but not back to camp just deeper in the woods.

"That was weird," Kelly another girl in the group commented completely unaware of everything going one between Lucas and Brooke.

"Yeah well I guess we can head back now then." Rachel said and everyone just turned and started to head back to camp, everyone but Brooke who just kept her eyes focused on where Lucas walked off too. "Brooke you coming?" Rachel called.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered but staying still "I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: Short and I'm sorry but it was a quick update so that has got to make up for it right? But I hope you review anyway :)) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok I wasn't going to update this chapter yet, but I couldn't sleep and had it gave me something to do plus you all seemed to review for more so here you go haha So read and enjoy :))**

* * *

Brooke didn't know what she was doing as she made her way up the steps to his cabin. She just couldn't get the look on his face when he walked away out of her mind, and that was three days ago. Not only his face but his words, _I'm done do what you want_, of course it could have been to the group not to her, that he was done with the hike, they could go back to the cabin or camp or whatever but a part of her thought, felt like it was to her. That he was done with her, fighting about whatever it was, and that she could just live her life without Lucas Scott. Yet she couldn't, she couldn't stop thinking about him and a part of her hated him for having that affect on her.

When she had her weekly meeting with Karen she asked what was wrong, if something happened with her and Lucas because her son seemed so distant and upset. Brooke lied saying no nothing had happened, but hearing that just made her want to talk to him more. A part of her just wanted to see if he was ok but the other not wanting to be anywhere near him which again made her angry with him, and that affect thing he had on her again.

So why was she standing in front of his door about to knock? Hell if she knew.

Brooke knocked twice, they were soft and she was sure if he was in his room he wouldn't be able to hear it, maybe a part of her wished that. That he wouldn't answer that maybe he wasn't even here at all, because she saw Kevin earlier with a group of friends laughing and joking and she thought maybe he was with them, having fun not worrying about her anymore, not caring about her anymore. Yet when that thought crossed her mind she felt her heart break in a million pieces, well a million more pieces.

Her heart stopped beating for all of a second and her breath caught in her throat when she heard heavy footsteps move towards the door, before slowly opening showing the blonde headed boy she had grown to let's say care a lot about because she isn't so sure she can say that L word again.

"What?" he groaned slinging open the door surprised to see her on the other side of it, "Hey…"his voice whispered, it was deep and horse, kind of going along with his appearance, his hair was a mess going every which way, and his eyes were almost squinting as if he just woke up, which might be the case since he was in no shirt and gray long pajama pants that hung loosely on his body showing his nice toned abs. Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously just staring at him, _god he looks good_, she thought to herself but wiped that thought away knowing that was not what she should be thinking she came here to talk to him, they needed to talk, she needed to know if he was ok.

"Umm…I…hi." Brooke stuttered out, not really sure what she was going to say to him or how to word it anymore, she planned it all before she got here but everything she planned was out the window as soon as he opened his door.

"Do you…umm…do you want to come in?" he asked and Brooke just shook her head no, not wanting to be in the house with him, she wasn't even sure if Peyton was still here and if she was inside the house she definitely didn't want to see her.

"Is…is umm…Peyton here?" Brooke whispered looking down not wanting to look in the gorgeous blue eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

"What? No," He answered quickly "Peyton is not here, she left a few days ago. I _told_ her to leave a few days ago." He said stressing the word told so she knew that he wanted her to leave, that he wanted her not to be here with him.

"Oh…" Brooke nodded and they both stood there in silence, Brooke having no idea what to say next.

"So…" Lucas finally spoke breaking the silence "Do you now want to come inside?" he asked again thinking maybe since Peyton wasn't here she would enter his cabin.

Brooke just nodded, as she walked passed him into the living room standing there thinking with her back to him, closing her eyes tight, taking in a deep breath and holding back every fear she had building inside her.

"Brooke…" he started to speak shutting the door.

"I hate you, you know that." Brooke spun around to say to him and completely catching him off guard.

"What?" he whispered, all of a sudden feeling all the pain he felt losing her he felt again, with those three words, three words he never wanted to hear her say to him, three words that shattered any hope he had left in him.

"And it's not even in the way I want to hate you," she said and he gave her a confused and lost look "It's like how I hate how you talk about stupid books that I don't understand, or how you watch shows I hate. I hate how you let me change those shows because you know I don't like them and I hate that when I talk to you sometimes you act like you aren't even listening and when I call you on that you tell me everything I said word for word!"

"Brooke…" he whispered but with a small smile as he took a step closer to her.

"I hate that you freaked out when we first kissed and how unbelievable jealous you got when _you _told me we couldn't be together. I hate that I slept with you that night, and not because it wasn't great but because I took pride in the fact I could resist boys like I do and then you just smile and kiss me and I'm gone." She said throwing her hands in the air still not believing the hold he had on her.

Lucas just smiled as he kept moving towards her and her scream started to get lower and lower with every step he took.

"I hate that you lied to me about Peyton. I hate that you kissed her and I hate that I had that image in etched in my mind for days." Brooke sighed as a tear that she thought she was holding back so well escaped and that made her even more mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tear.

"I hate that you can do that." She sighed not looking at him.

"Do what?" He whispered lifting her chin "What else do you hate that I do?"

"That you can just touch me and my heart races; that I look one time in those damn gorgeous blue eyes of yours and I go all putty in your hands. I hate the effect you have on me and I hate you for having that effect. I also hate that you won't get out of my mind, that every time I close my eyes I feel your hands rubbing up my body."

"Like this?" he whispered as he slowly ran his hand down her back.

"Yes," she breathed out heavily, "I hate how you kiss my neck all gentle and sweet, then all rough, and I hate that you know where that spot is that makes my body all hot."

"You mean right here?" he again whispered as he dipped his head down kissing on her neck softly, as she tilted her head back, so he could get to it better, "And like this," he whispered into her ear leaving a soft kiss on her ear lobe before going back to her neck.

"Uhh huh…" she gasped running her hands threw his already messy hair, letting him kiss her a little while longer until finally pulling him off her neck to look at her. "I hate that you have made me miss you so much." She whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I miss you too." He whispered back in his husky voice.

"Yet with all those things I hate about you, with all the things about you that drive me completely insane." Brooke paused and looking up and locking eyes with his "I love that you can relax me like you do, and that you talk to me about those stupid books. I love that you listen when I talk and that you let me watch those shows I want. I love your hands on my body and I love those kisses. I love when you hold me you hold on tight like you never want to lose me, even if it's just for a little while. I love those gorgeous blue eyes that make me weak in the knees and those smirks you give me only because you know it drives me insane. Or how you do that thing when you're nervous about something, how you bounce you leg and you think no one notices, I notice and I like that I notice that among other things. I guess… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Brooke paused feeling her heart race and shiver travel over her body as she felt his thumb rub gently where her shirt was showing some skin "I guess what I am trying to say is…I…"

"You what?" he asked.

"I…umm…"

"I love you." Lucas whispered and Brooke just looked up at him and smiled.

"What?"

"I said," he smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "That I love you."

"You do?" Brooke whispered up at him as again she felt a tear build in the eye but now a happy tear not the sad tears she had felt the past few days. "No one…no one has ever said that to me before."

"I feel like you've never said it before." He said with a small smile yet a little nervous she didn't say it back.

"Actually I have." Brooke smiled kind of enjoying his confusion "Only ones too Rachel."

"Rachel?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah, I told her that I loved," she paused leaning up and kissing him "you." She finished and he leaned back down kissing her and she loved the way he smiled in their kiss. "I love you." Brooke finally said but mumbling it in their kiss.

"Oh baby I love you too." He smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and picking her up.

Brooke immediately wrapped her legs tight around his waist and arms around his neck letting her lips stay on his as Lucas made his way to his room kicking the door behind him.

While walking to the bed Brooke pulled her shirt over her head then quickly reattached her lips to his as he gently laid her on his bed, and put his hand down first so he didn't fall on top of her. Then slowly leaning down and kissing her and running warm gentle kisses down her body, and he listened to her breathing heavily as she kicked off her flip flops, and he unbuttoned her jeans slowly pulling them off, then leaning down and kissing her inner thigh making her let out a small moan.

Lucas started kissing up her body as Brooke's body tingled by his stubble that he had let grow, making her heart race even more by his kisses. She pulled him up to her face and kissed him on the lips flipping them over so she was on top of him and leaning down capturing his lips with hers.

Brooke felt as he ran his tongue over her bottom lips begging to deepen the kiss, but Brooke wouldn't let him, kind of enjoying him begging for more.

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned and Brooke couldn't help but giggle "You're not being fair Pretty Girl." He complained not sure why she wouldn't let him deepen the kiss, and her half naked body rubbing against his was not making it easy not to want more.

"Say it again," Brooke smiled leaning up from him, she has heard him say twice in the last 10 minutes but she wanted to hear it again just to make her sure that he meant it, she wasn't dreaming he actually told her he loved her.

"I…" Lucas started but paused flipping them over again where now he was on top of her, "Love you." He finished brushing a piece of hair out of her face looking down at her.

With that look that one look Brooke realized he did love her, she wasn't dreaming. After all these years of her mother telling her she was impossible to love that no one would ever want her was untrue because Brooke got Lucas Scott to fall in love with her, and even if it didn't go passed this summer she would never forget that, that one look and those three words that fell so easily from his lips. They weren't forced, he wasn't saying it to get with her; he really loved her and Brooke knew she really loved him.

Brooke didn't stop him anymore as she pulled him down kissing her and this time when his tongue grazed her lips she parted them letting him enter, and let out a small laugh when he mumbled thank god into her lips.

Letting her hands slowly run down his bare chest Brooke started to untie his pajama pants, loving the feeling of his body against hers again. Brooke let his pants fall as far as she could until he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Brooke again ran her finger tips slowly up his chest knowing it was giving him chills and turning him on so much more. Lucas slowly ran his hand down her side pulling her closer to him then kept going until he got to her panties and sliding his hand in them.

"Lucas…" Brooke moaned and he kissed her making her finish her moan into his mouth, and again sending goose bumps all over his body and wanting her, needing to feel her. He slowly pulled his hand out and removed her panties and quickly kicking off his boxer as he positioned himself on top of her. Before he moved he slipped his hand behind her back unhooking her bra and throwing it on the floor.

Brooke flipped them over again so she was sitting on top of him and she slowly eased herself on top of him, "Lucas…" she moaned as her body started to move with his, him holding onto her hips helping her move. Brooke laid her body on top of his still moving but crashing her lips into his as his tongue again roamed hers, her letting out gasp and moans into his mouth.

"Brooke…" Lucas moaned as he felt her body move with his. Mild movement Lucas flipped them over so he was on top of her again still moving together. Lucas grabbed onto her leg and pushing into her harder as his movements became faster, and moving to her neck sucking long and hard on it.

"God…Lucas!" Brooke gasped kissing his shoulder and biting down softly making him moan into her neck.

Lucas felt as her nails dug into his back and when it used to hurt now the feeling was like no other, it was a mixture of pleasure and want. It was like to him when she clung on to him like that she didn't want him to stop, like what he was doing was giving her as much pleasure as him and that was what he wanted. He knew that as soon as she dug her nails into his back she hit her point and that he was ok to let himself hit his, yet he also knew he could go longer and if she was digging her nails already he was going to make sure he got her to do it at least one more time.

Brooke was tingling with all the pleasure she was feeling, it wasn't even their first time having sex, it was actually not even their second, they have done it a few times since they had been together but it was never like this. She never felt this good and even though he was always great it was never this great and Brooke wasn't complaining. His movements would change from fast to slow, then from a hard thrust to a not so hard thrust, just when she thought she had his movements figured out he would change it and it was making her body go nuts, she just prayed that their next time together was like this time.

Lucas moved his lips to hers and made his movements got quicker and he knew she knew he was about to release and he was somewhat disappointed that he had yet to feel her nails dig into his back again, but as if her body knew he felt her nails slowly trail up his back, "Brooke…" he moaned into her mouth and it was like with that her nails went in deeper.

"Ahhh…Lucas!" Brooke screamed and as she did he pushed one last time into her hard and as far as he could get himself making her arch underneath him and crash her lips into his cupping both his cheeks and letting her tongue roam his mouth a little longer before he rolled off her and she rolled her body on top of his keeping the sheet tight around her body, as he held onto her and the both laid there together in silence, which normally Brooke hated silence but with Lucas it was like comfortable.

"I could lie like this forever." Lucas finally whispered as Brooke smiled at him.

"I could lie with you holding me forever." Brooke grinned kissing him softly, "I could also kiss you forever." She mumbled into his lips as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "Luke…" Brooke sighed pulling out of their kiss, she had done her best not to think about it tonight but the more she tried the more she thought she had two weeks with him.

"Don't…" Lucas whispered shaking his head knowing what she was thinking "Don't think about."

"I can't help it. We only…" she started but he cut her off by kissing her not wanting to hear her say it.

"I love you…" he whispered stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb "And right now that's all I want to think about."

"Ok…" Brooke nodded as she ran her finger over his swollen lips "Ok." she whispered again before laying her had back on his bare chest, "Lucas…" she whispered again.

"Brooke…I…" he started thinking she was again going to talk about it but then got caught off with her talking again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, review and let me know please. :))**


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke smiled waking up the next morning in Lucas's arms, her Lucas's arms and she could see herself waking up like this every morning. Brooke ran her hand across his cheek and paused stroking his cheek with her thumb as he slowly let his eyes flicker opened to see her.

"Morning Pretty Girl," He whispered looking at her through tired eyes.

"Morning," Brooke smiled leaning up giving him a soft, gentle kiss then laying her head on his still bare chest and tracing circles on his chest.

"What you thinking about?" He asked and she just shook her head, "Hey…" he said sitting up in the bed forcing her to pull of his chest and look at him, "What is wrong?" he asked.

Brooke just pulled the sheet tight around her body and looking at him, thinking about how lucky he was. He had such a great family, such a caring mother and she realized how pathetic she was that the happiest moment she felt in her whole life was waking up in his arms. Waking up with someone holding her so tight that she felt safe, and for the first time in a long time she felt loved.

"Talk to me." He asked, wanting to know why she looked so distant, why she looked upset and then he got worried if maybe it was because of what happened last night, maybe it was just too much, too fast at one time. "You didn't have to say it back." he sighed figuring that what was racing through that pretty head of hers.

"What?" She finally spoke confused to what he meant.

"Last night… When I said I loved you, you didn't have to say it back. I mean I get if it was just too much too fast and I'm sorry if you felt like since I said it you had to say it back, because you didn't. I would have understood."

"Lucas…" Brooke smiled at his confusion; someone who could read her so well clearly couldn't read that she did love him. Slowly moving from her spot on the bed to his lap she leaned kissing him softly and cupping both his cheeks, before pulling away and smiling at him "I meant when I said it last night, I didn't say it because you said it or because I didn't want to hurt you for not saying it back. I do and I am so in love with you Lucas Scott it's scary."

"Then…then why do you seem so distant? Like something is weighing heavy on your mind or something." He questioned, happy by the fact she was in love with him, but still worried since there was something really upsetting her.

"I just realized how unbelievable pathetic I am and my life is." She said with a dry laugh and he gave her a confused look and before he spoke she started again "You know I have only been truly happy twice my whole life. I bet when you look back on your life you can count up numerous times where you were completely happy, where your laugh wasn't fake and your smile wasn't forced, but not me." She sighed "The only times I was ever happy was this one time with my dad when we spent the whole day together, just the two of us. We went out to a movie, then to the beach, and then we went got ice cream. Once we got home I was craving chocolate cake, so he told me we could make one. It was such a mess but it was so much fun," she laughed remembering that day so clear "Then when it was done we just sat there ate the whole thing and talked." Brooke smiled thinking about it, "That was the first time I was ever completely and truly happy."

"And the second?" He asked brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Waking up with you holding me." She smiled sadly, "Every time I think about what happened last night and what you said to me I can't help but smile. I love hearing you say that to me and I loved waking up with you holding me. I feel safe, content and for the first time in a long time happy." She smiled "I don't want to lose that happy feeling Luke, I just don't want to lose it." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're not going to lose it." Lucas smiled at her, "I will do everything I can so you don't lose that feeling." He tried to reassure her, leaning up and giving her a small kiss.

"Promise?" she asked pulling out of their kiss, knowing it was impossible for him to promise her that, because both knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep it. But that didn't stop her from wanting him to say it; even if it was a lie she just wanted to hear him say it.

Lucas didn't know if he could promise her that, but then he realized all she wanted was for him to let her believe it right now, even though it was probably a un-keep-able promise all she wanted was from him to say it. Yet he couldn't lie to her, he never would be able to lie to her, so he just whispered "I love you."

Brooke just nodded and leaned in kissing him, figuring that was the best he could give her and she would take it. Pulling out of the kiss smiling at him; "I wonder if my dad will come to the parent thing at the end of the week."

"I'm sure he will." Lucas tried to convince her and she cuddled her body up into him.

"I hope so."

* * *

After a long hot shower and some breakfast Brooke finally left Lucas's cabin and made it back to hers with a smile still etched on her face, a smile she couldn't hide even if she wanted too. She tried to tip toe into her cabin so she wouldn't get bombarded with questions where she was last night by her fast making best friends but she had such luck.

"Well, look what the skank dragged in." Rachel smirked as Brooke rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom, to get ready for the day.

"Where is Summer and Valerie at?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject, not that she was ashamed of Lucas or anything just who comes to a camp to get fixed and falls in love. That just doesn't happen and doesn't want to get made fun of from her friend.

"They went to breakfast I skipped so I could wait for your sluttiness so again I ask where were you last night?" Rachel asked jumping on the counter as Brooke did her makeup.

"You never asked me where I was so again doesn't really work there." Brooke laughed and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever just tell me where you were and if you were with Lucas, which I am sure by that big smile you were." Rachel teased playfully shoving her friend "So I take it you two made up?"

"We did, three times actually." Brooke blushed as she put on her mascara.

"Well looks like you had a great night."

"I did. I had a very good night, but right now we have to go. Apparently today we have like some lake activity." Brooke explained grabbing her bathing suit and putting it on.

"Ugh I know, it is going to be so gross I don't want to get in that nasty water." Rachel groaned.

"Well I don't think we are actually getting in it, just in the boat but knowing these people we will probably get all wet." Brooke groaned much like her friend, they weren't all girlie girl stuff who hate water but the water was brown and gross.

"Oh like Scott did too you last night?" Rachel teased kinking an eye brow at the brunette.

"God lets go you slut." Brooke said ignoring her comment and just dragging her out of the cabin to the lake, excited to see Lucas, even if she saw him all of 30 minutes ago.

They had to do just what they thought, ride around in little boats much like the first day there, and just relax in the peace. Brooke and Rachel would much rather tan on the docks but knew that wasn't allowed.

"Ok everyone do ya'll have your life vest things?" Kevin asked and they all just nodded. Being it was just Lucas and Kevin watching them, the group was only about 10 people, but to the guys that was 8 too many.

"So everyone ready?" Lucas asked looking over at Brooke with a small smile then turning back to the group.

"You know Scott you are looking better this morning." Rachel smirked at the blonde boy.

"Well thanks Rach I am better thank you." He smiled, looking over at Brooke who was standing there biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah you look like you had a very…." She paused looking him up and down with a grin "pleasurable night last night." She grinned and swears she heard Brooke's heart stop.

"Oh my god." Brooke mumbled to herself looking down wishing to god no one caught Rachel's little comment.

"Well let's get in the water." Lucas said ignoring Rachel's little comment and trying not to turn a bright shade of red in front the confused group of people.

"Rachel, what the hell." Brooke yelled at her best friend as the moved in the water. "Someone could have heard your little comment."

"Ok one no one knew what I said and two what I said could have meant many things. Many things that didn't include you so relax. You two love birds worry too much." Rachel said rolling her eyes, "So tell me what happened right last night."

"What you mean?" Brooke asked playing dumb.

"Ok I get you two hard sex, I mean that goofy grin on both your faces is proof enough but what else happened. Because I know the _I had great sex last night face_ which again you both have but there is another face you two have that I can't figure out, so tell me." Rachel order and Brooke just looked at her friend nervously biting her lips not sure if Rachel would think she was crazy or not.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, I mean I wouldn't even believe it." Brooke confessed, she knew she told Rachel before she thought she loved him but she never thought he would feel the same. The night she told Rachel, Rachel never really weighed in if she thought it was nuts of not.

"Try me." Rachel smiled as the boat they were in came to a slow stop just sitting in the water as everyone else moved around them yet they were far enough no one heard.

"Well…umm…" Brooke paused looking over at Lucas who was sitting on the dock laughing with Kevin about whatever, then looking over at her winking then back to his cousin. "Well…"

"Well what?" Rachel asked growing impatient, she wanted to know why her friend was so happy, and plus Rachel was never one for patients.

"He told me he loved me." Brooke smiled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rachel yelled causing everyone to stop paddling and turn and look at them, everyone including Kevin and Lucas. Brooke just looked down as she started to die laughing.

"Rachel you two ok?" Kevin called over.

"Umm...What?" Rachel said looking over at the guys "What yeah perfect, sorry I just...yeah." Rachel yelled back as Brooke continued to laugh.

"Ok well why don't you two start coming back over here and explain the yelling?" Kevin asked and both girls nodded, as everyone else kind of did that Oooo thing you did in middle school when you got called to the principal's office, making both girl just laugh at how clueless everyone was.

"I can't believe he told you that." Rachel whispered as they paddled back over.

"I know me neither."

"Did you say it back?" Rachel asked and Brooke just gave her are you dumb of course I did look.

"Yeah hints the goofy smile." Brooke said pointing to her mouth making Rachel laugh.

"Ok ladies may I ask why we just yelled holy shit across the whole lake?" Kevin asked raising his eye brow at both girls as they got out of the boat and took off their life vest.

"You can ask all you want but doesn't mean we will answer." Rachel smirked.

"But since you both so kindly asked us to exit the water, I think that means we are free to go don't you Rach?" Brooke said looking over at her best friend.

"I believe you are right Brookie." Rachel agreed linking her arm throw Brooke's.

"What would the other campers think if we let you two leave and not the rest of them huh?" Lucas asked not really caring if they left or not but still.

"Hmm…good point cousin, I think Luke is right on that one." Kevin agreed.

"Hmm… you do, do you?" Rachel asked and both guys nodded, "Well, what would the campers think that you are sleeping with the two of us and not the rest of them?" she smirked.

"Hmm…good point best friend, I think Rach is right on that one." Brooke laughed repeating Kevin's words, but keeping her eyes locked on the boy in front of her.

Both boys just stood there nodding, knowing that the girls just won that argument, well not really argument but playful banter.

"Point one goes to team Brachel." Brooke laughed, "Now if you boys will excuse us we are going to go to our cabin." Brooke smiled.

"Or your guys cabin who knows." Rachel winked as both girl walked off.

"Dude those girls definitely have a hold on us." Kevin told his cousin as they watched both girls walk to their cabin.

"Trust me man," Lucas said not taking his eyes off the brunette who was slowly getting further and further out of his sight "You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Ok well I hope you all enjoy, the first part was the main part and the second half was just like a filler. So until next time, why don't you all Review for me :)) **


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke stood on the dock looking over at the water, realizing for the first time that at night the normal gross water looked gorgeous with the reflection of the moon. She had been thinking all day about how tomorrow was parent's day or whatever and she had no clue if her parents were coming, well more her dad and that's who she really wanted to come.

_Flashback_

"_Dad do you have to go on this trip? You know how I hate staying with Victoria." Brooke groaned as her dad packed for another long trip._

"_I know baby girl, but this will be my last trip for awhile I promise." Her dad tried to reassure._

"_I know but I still don't like it." Brooke pouted like a child._

"_I know but I will bring you an awesome present I promise." He laughed causing Brooke to smile._

"_I know you always do, just sucks. I mean when are you just going to divorce that bitch and…"_

"_Brooklyn..." her dad interrupted in that don't talk about your mother in that way._

"_Sorry, I meant when are you going to divorce mother and just it be the two of us. I like it that way, it's that way better." Brooke smiled._

"_I don't know Brooke, I honestly don't." Her dad sighed. He knew his wife cheated on him and he knew how his wife and daughter didn't get along. Truth was Victoria was never the motherly type, he always wanted kids to her never wanting them and he knew how angry she was she got pregnant with Brooke; he just always assumed she would become better at it at some point but she didn't and it killed him to see how much it hurt his daughter._

"_You can do so much better than her." Brooke smiled sadly at the man she loved so much._

"_And you can do so much better than that guy you date." Her dad smiled back at her._

"_Well for your information we broke up." Brooke smiled proudly._

"_Good because my baby deserves the best." He smiled hugging her._

"_And so does my daddy."_

_Flashback Over_

That was the last time she spoke to her dad in person, because not even two weeks later her mother sent her away to this damn camp. As much as she wanted to hate her mother for all this, she couldn't, because this camp her mother sent her too that she hated so much; let her meet the boy she ended up loving so much. And almost as if he knew she was thinking about him Brooke felt that boy's arms wrap tight around her waist from behind.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered in her ear as she placed her hands on his; "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just thinking." She whispered loving the feeling she got in his arms.

"About what?" he asked as he gave a soft kiss on her neck, "Huh?"

"A little of everything." She answered with a small shrug as she spun around in his arms, "You know Boyfriend we could probably get caught out here." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That could happen." He smiled back. "But I really don't care to much. I mean I have a week left what they going to do make me leave?"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed looking down remembering the time she had left with him.

"Hey…" Lucas sighed lifting her chin to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Just sucks there is only a week left, that's all."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lucas sighed, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me." She whispered as a tear fell, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled wiping her tear, "I could always come visit. And you are going to college in a year."

"Yeah that's true, but I will still be in California while you're in North Carolina."

"Well I didn't start college right away so I still have two years left of school, maybe I can go to one near you." Lucas suggested.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Brooke sighed, even though she would love the idea of him going to school by her "I couldn't ask you to leave your family and friends, just to be near me."

"But I want to be near you." He smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "I want to be anywhere you are." He told her and they both stood there keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"Would it be bad if I told you I wanted you to move near me?" Brooke finally asked breaking the silence, "Would it be wrong of me to feel that way?"

"No, Pretty Girl, that wouldn't be wrong." Lucas smiled "Because if I could move there with you as soon as the summer was over I would."

"I know you would." Brooke smiled leaning up kissing him softly.

"We will figure it all out." He smiled and she just nodded as she spun back in around in his arms to look back at the lake. "You want to go swimming?" he whispered trying to change the topic about something less serious.

"Even as pretty as it is at night, I'm not getting in that nasty water Luke." She said with a laugh.

"Not here, somewhere else." He explained and she turned to look at him.

"Like where?" she asked.

"I'll show you." He said taking her hand, "Just follow me."

Brooke followed as they walked through the path they had taken so many times before, however this time it scared Brooke some. It was dark, being almost 1 in the morning, and Brooke honestly couldn't see her hand in front of her face as they walked. Yet then Lucas would squeeze her hand some, relaxing her a little but still nervous.

"Lucas it's dark." Brooke whispered through the dark night.

"I'm right here nothing is going to happen trust me." He laughed some at her but feeling her hand tremble in his "Come here." He said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arm tight around her as they walked, "Less scared?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she smiled as she snuggled into him as they walked. Brooke was still confused to where they were going, until they stopped at a small lake with almost crystal clear water. It was so clear you that if it wasn't so dark out you could see the rocks and small fish in it. Then coming from the side was like a big rock wall kind of with water slowly running down it. Brooke had never seen anything so beautiful. "How did you find this?" Brooke asked him.

"Well remember that hike I had to take you all on?" he asked and she just nodded, trying not to remember much of that day since it was the day Lucas said that _I'm done_ thing to her. "Well after I left you all, I just kind of walked and found it." He shrugged.

"I don't like remember that day." Brooke confessed hanging her head not wanting to look at him.

"Why?" he asked but then feeling dumb since he knew the answer. "Oh yeah."

"Did you mean that to me when you said it?" Brooke ask not wanting to bring up the past but wanting to know.

"Said what?"

"The I'm done you do whatever thing. Did you mean you were done with me?"

"No…" Lucas said shaking his head "I was just angry I didn't mean it like that. I was just so angry by you walking away the day before and I just… I don't know why I said it I'm sorry." He apologized leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Brooke sighed looking up at him.

"Any hurt I felt was washed away when you came to my cabin the other night." He told her and Brooke smiled.

"Yeah mine too." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"So are you going to get in?" He asked trying to change the subject to something less serious again for the second time that night.

"I don't know Lucas; I mean I don't have a suit or anything."

"Then don't wear one." Lucas shrugged letting go of her and pulling his shirt and sweatshirt over his head "I mean I don't have one either, I was just going to get in with my boxers."

"Hmm…" Brooke smiled up at him, "You know I have always wanted to go skinny dipping." Brooke smirked at him.

"Oh really?" Lucas smiled and she nodded.

"Yup…" she smiled pulling her shirt over her head "So Broody boy are you going to do it with me?" she smiled seductively as she pulled off her pants standing in just her bra and panties, and slowly walked towards the lake, "What's it going to be Boyfriend?" she smirked unclipping her bra and dropping it on the ground then letting her panties follow.

"I think you are going to be the death of me Pretty Girl." He smiled as he kept his eyes locked on her.

"Hmm…least you will die doing someone you love." She smiled as she got into the water that was a little higher than her waist, not realizing how freezing it was. Lucas slowly got undressed, then getting in the water and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist pulling his warm body against hers, "I'm freezing keep me warm." Brooke said as her teeth chattered.

"How do you want me to do that?" Lucas smiled kinking an eye brow at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know, but I am sure you can think of something." Brooke smiled back, leaning up and giving him a small kiss.

"Yeah I'm sure I can think of something." he whispered pushing his lips back into hers as he wrapped his arms tight around her and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

Lucas moved his lips slowly to her neck, kissing it softly just enough to send shivers down her back and goose bumps all over her, yet not the goose bumps she felt earlier from the cold but the kind she only gets by his touch.

"Luke…" Brooke gasped as the moved in the water slowly and he pushed them up against the water fall that had a small stream of water coming down it but unlike the water they were standing in it being a lot warmer, and giving Brooke more chills as it ran down her bare back.

Lucas pulled off Brooke's neck and crashing his lips back into hers as his tongue slowly entered her mouth. Lucas slowly moved Brooke in his arms then slowly entering her, making her moan in his mouth. Brooke loved the feeling she would get when they were together, and not just from the feeling of pleasure she got from it but a feeling completely different, and her knowing it was all because she loved him, god she loved him so much.

Brooke slowly moved herself up and down in his arms as Lucas let his lips move back to her neck, "Lucas…" Brooke moaned as she ran her hands through his hair and his movements started to speed up. They both felt how their cold bodies from before were now warm, warm from the feeling of the other person with them and warm from the love they were making. Lucas let out a moan into Brooke's neck as Brooke dug her nails in his back, giving Lucas the sign he needed.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed as he pushed into her one last time making her body shake, and him locking his lips back onto hers. Staying in the position they were in as Lucas grabbed onto the back of Brooke's neck pulling her more into him. "I love you." Brooke mumbled into his lips as he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers both breathing heavily.

"I love you too." He smiled giving her one last peck on her lips as both just stood there kissing until Brooke finally broke them apart.

"As much as I hate to say this but I think we should maybe head back." Brooke frowned some at that fact, wishing she could stay with Lucas a little longer but knowing they had to wake up early.

"Yeah I know." Lucas sighed, as they stayed together a little longer before finally moving out of the water and starting to get dressed. "Did you know…" Lucas said grabbing her hand pulling her into him as they stood there, him in his jeans and her fully dressed but still shivering, "How much I love being with you?" Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Probably half as much as I love being with you." Brooke smiled kissing him softly. "You love me right?" she smiled.

"Of course I do." Lucas said slightly confused and a little worried to what she was going to say next.

"Do you love me enough to let me wear your sweatshirt?" she smirked and he just laughed shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Yes baby you can wear my sweatshirt." He smiled helping her pull it over her head. "Warmer?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up and she nodded with a small smirk. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Do you love me enough to carry me back to the camp?" She smiled at him.

"Hmm…" he said tapping his chin "I don't know if I love you that much." He laughed.

"Lucas Scott!" she squealed slapping him on the arm.

"Oh come on baby I was just kidding. Get on." He laughed spinning around and she jumped on his back, as they started through the dark woods back to camp. Neither really spoke just enjoying the moment as he carried her and she rested her head on his back.

"Are you cold?" Brooke whispered in his ear, seeing the goose bumps on his body in just his t-shirt.

"No I'm fine." He told her, not tell her his goose bumps were from her hot breath on his ear.

"You sure?" she asked kissing his shoulder then up his neck to his ear "I can give you back your sweatshirt." She offered.

"No Pretty Girl, I'm fine promise." He told her as the exited the woods.

"Should you put me down? I mean in case someone sees us?" Brooke asked not wanting to get him in trouble.

"No, again what they going to do send me home with a week left. My mom wouldn't let them do that anyway." Lucas answered and felt Brooke lay her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" she whispered "I love your mom."

"Good, because she loves you too." He told her but missing the big dimple smile she got by hearing that. Brooke always wanted someone like a mother figure to love her and she couldn't be happier to know that Lucas's mom did, because Karen was great to her, really great.

The couple again fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, well Lucas walked Brooke rode, to Brooke's cabin and he slowly put her down. Yet she didn't go inside just wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist as they gave a not so quick goodnight kiss.

Knowing they had to break apart Lucas slowly pulled away from their kiss, but neither moved to go anywhere just stood there. "Three…" Brooke whispered and smiled up at him.

"Three?" Lucas asked confused and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Three…" she repeated and he still looked at her confused "Now I have three moments I can look back and say I was completely happy."

"Well…" Lucas smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her "I plan on giving you many happy memories Pretty Girl."

Brooke couldn't help but smile believing he would actually do anything to make her happy. That if they found a way to make things work and she prayed to God they did, that she would have many more happy moments together. Brooke leaned up giving him a soft kiss before pulling back and whispering at what she considered the perfect boyfriend, "Good."

* * *

**A/N: This is definitely nothing more than a little filler that I hope you all like. So even though it may not be a major part of the story you all could still make me happy and review :))**


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke woke up that morning with a big smile. Why wouldn't she be happy, she had a boyfriend, a great boyfriend, one that she loved. She had fun last night with that boyfriend and not fun just because she had sex in some lake that she might add was harder than you think. But because she just loves talking to him, she loves they can just relax with each other and enjoy each other's company, he is so great, so why wouldn't she be happy.

"Hey skank get up we are finishing the last week of this hell hold and I want to get it over with." Rachel says smacking Brooke on the butt as she heads out of the cabin.

And then Brooke rolls over and stares at the ceiling, and that's why she can't be happy. All the feelings she feels inside are soon going to be replaced with hurt and sadness because the love she feels will be taken away.

"Ugh!" Brooke groans climbing out of bed and getting dressed, truth was she kind of just wanted to wear some sweat pants and Lucas's sweatshirt but she couldn't. One because she wanted to look cute for Lucas since she will see him but also because wearing his sweatshirt might be a little of a red flag that she is with him.

Settling on just wearing her shorts and a long sleeve white t-shirt she does her make straightens her hair and heads out. She knows she is running late, but she doesn't care, today is family day and she isn't sure if she wants to go just because she doesn't want her mother to be here, she doesn't want to see the woman but she does want her dad to be here, just not sure if he will or not.

Walking in she sees Lucas and he smiles at her and she just lets out a small sad smile and she knows he sees it, but knows he can't come over to see her right now. They get on the microphone tell everyone their parents are here to find them and then if they care to show them around go ahead, but there is a parent dinner at 7.

Everyone breaks up to find their parents, Rachel finds hers and Brooke laughs at the eye roll she gives them as the talk. She then waves her over and Brooke puts on a smile as she moves her way through the crowd over to them.

"Mom, Dad this is Brooke." Rachel introduces and Brooke notices the fake smile they put on for her, not only because Rachel has told her all about them but also because the fake smile they have is almost permanently plastered on her mother's face.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Gatina." Brooke smiles sticking out her hand and they both take it and Brooke wants to laugh at the businessman like hand shake they both give her. It's not like the handshake you feel when you shake Karen's hand or even her dads. It doesn't feel parent like or comforting it feels like something a parent should do when meeting one of their child's friends.

"Nice to meet you Brooke, but we must go on the tour of the campus." Her mother says and they walk off. Brooke knows why they did it, not because they really want to see this camp their daughter has been at for the past 3 months but because Brooke is one of the people at this camp. One of the bad ones.

"Hey Pretty Girl you ok?" she feels someone whisper behind her and she gets chills by how close he is.

"Luke…" she whispers spinning around and taking a step back from him "People can see you." She tells him. They are at camp, out in the open and people can't see them. She knows that, he knows that, but clearly he doesn't really seem to care since he just takes a step towards her, "Come on we could get in trouble."

"What they see me talking to you and what's the worst they can do? Yell at me, tell me not to talk to the campers?" he says with that cute boyish grin that makes her smile and all weak in the knees "Let them yell at me for talking to my girlfriend." He smiles taking her hand.

"No but they could send you home a week sooner than your supposed to and I don't get to be your girlfriend anymore." Brooke sighs.

"Is that's what bothering you? Is that why you just look so upset?" Lucas asks.

"Yes that's it… I mean that and the fact everyone's parents are here but mine." Brooke sighs and it breaks Lucas's heart to know she is upset. But then he lets out a small smile looking over her shoulder.

"You sure about that?" he asks and Brooke looks at him confused until he tosses a glance behind her and Brooke turns around.

"Daddy!" Brooke squeals running over to the older man behind her and hugging him.

"Hey baby girl." The man smiles pulling out of their hug.

"I am so glad you came. Victoria isn't with you is she?" Brooke asked, though she loved her dad being here she did not want to see the bitch of her mother.

"No sweetie she isn't here. I didn't even know you were here until I got a call from someone telling me about it." Her dad explains and Brooke smiles knowing who it was.

"Let me guess was that person named Lucas?" she smiled but was surprised when he said no.

"It was someone named Karen." He tells her and Brooke nods still smiling, Karen is to amazing, "She is very intimidating and I don't even know her." Her dad says making Brooke laugh.

"Yeah, yeah she is but daddy I want you to meet someone. Come with me." she smiles taking his hand leading it over to the boy she has grown to love, "Dad this is Lucas. Lucas this is my dad." Brooke introduces and Lucas loves the smile on her face.

"Mr. Davis." Lucas smiles sticking out his hand and the older gentleman shakes it.

"Oh please call me Richard, and it's nice to meet you Lucas. Please tell me you have kept an eye on my daughter here." Richard asks wrapping his arm around Brooke's shoulder, "She does have a tendency to get herself in trouble."

"I do not!" Brooke pouts smacking her dad on the arm and making both Lucas and him laugh.

"Yeah you do sweetie."

"Well Brooke has been very good this summer." Lucas smiles at the brunette who blushes some, a blush and a look that doesn't go unnoticed by her dad. "But I have to go, I told my mom I would come see her and I am already late." Lucas explains and they both nod, "I'll umm….see you later Brooke." He smiles walking away.

"So Lucas huh?" Richard smirks down at his daughter who just rolls her eyes at him.

"Come on I will show you around." She laughs as they walk off.

* * *

Brooke had showed her dad everything, she showed him her cabin and the gross lake and the whole camp. She introduced him to Rachel and Brooke must admit was way nicer to her then her parents were to herself. Right now she was walking him along the path she walked with Lucas and sat down on the rock looking over the view.

"And this is my favorite spot." Brooke tells him as her dad takes a seat next to her.

"Its breath taking." He tells her and Brooke nods with agreement.

"I come here to think." Brooke says as they both sit there just relaxing.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Her dad tells her and Brooke looks at him confused, "I didn't know your mother sent you here. If I would have known I would have come and got you sooner."

"It's ok." Brooke sighs a little.

"No its not. But I also want you to know that your mother and I…well we are getting a divorce." Richard tells his daughter and almost wants to laugh at how excited she seems to get by it. Most kids would be upset by the news of their parents getting a divorce but not his daughter, his daughter wants to through a party.

"Daddy that's great!" Brooke smiles hugging him, "I am so happy." She tells him pulling out of their hug "Wait I don't have to live with her do I?" Brooke asks nervously.

"Definitely not, I would never do that to you."

"Good, then I am happy really happy." Brooke smiled and it was true. Even if she hated that she had to come here, that her mother forced her to come here if it meant her dad seeing the light and finally divorcing the woman then she would do it all over again.

"So…" Richard smiled turning to look at his daughter, "Tell me about Lucas."

"I don't know what you mean." Brooke shrugs playing dumb.

"Yes you do. There is a reason why you thought he called me and there is a reason why you introduced me." he tells her "There is also a reason why my daughter smiles when his name is said and why he smiles when you smile. Plus the looks you two share, there is definitely something there."

"Well looks like someone pays a little too much attention to things." Brooke teases rocking into him.

"Well I am your father I am supposed to notice these things so tell me."

"Well I guess I can tell you but you can't tell anyone because it's not really allowed." Brooke explains and he looks at her confused, "Well you see he is kind of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes but we can't tell anyone because Lucas is a councilor and they aren't allowed to really date campers. But he is great dad you would love him. He is sweet and kind to me, he treats me so great. I have never been this happy."

"So he treats you well?" her dad ask and though he wasn't crazy about his daughter falling for someone at camp, a camp that ends in a week if she is happy then he is happy.

"He treats me really well. He treats me amazingly." Brooke pauses thinking if she actually wants to say the next line, hoping her dad doesn't think she is completely nuts by it.

"What else?" Her dad questions knowing she was going to say more, he knows his daughter very well.

"I love him daddy." Brooke says in barely a whisper she isn't even sure that he heard her. "I know it may be crazy and quick since I have only known him a few months but I do, I really love him."

"That's a strong emotion Brooke are you sure?" her dad questions.

"I am dad I know it. When I am around him I get this feeling like my heart is racing so fast it almost pops out of my body, or when I am not around him I want to be. I want to be near him and he has this look. This look that is only mine and I know it's only mine. It's like just this look I wish I could explain to you but it's one that makes me not even doubt for a second he feels for me what I feel for him." Brooke explains smiling as she thinks about it all "I am just in love."

"You really seem sure."

"I am sure. I love Lucas Scott and I know he loves me too."

"Then I am happy for you Brooke." He smiles taking her hand in his "The way you describe this feeling you feel I envy. I never felt like that for anyone not even your mother. And the truth is I saw that look you are talking about. When we were talking to him I saw the way he looked at you and all I thought was I am in trouble." He says making Brooke laugh "But that boy is also in trouble because I know ones you a boy falls for you he never forgets it."

"I don't want him to forget it." Brooke sighs.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"He lives in North Carolina daddy, I live in California and in a week I am gone and I am afraid I may never see him again. As much as I love this feeling I get with him, as much as I know I love him I am afraid that when the summer ends we will just be a story book summer love." Brooke frowns wiping a small tear that was burning in her eye.

"But would you change it?" Her dad questions looking at her and Brooke looks confused, "This feeling you have felt with him. This happy, love you feel. Would you change it? If you could go back never come here never meet Lucas would you?" he asks and Brooke sits there thinking, she never really thought about that. If she could go back never coming here would she actually do that?

"I wouldn't." She tells him "Even though I know this will break my heart. That when this summer ends I will completely feel my heart shatter I wouldn't change it. Because I experienced something, something I have never felt before. Something I never thought I could ever feel and I did. I felt love. And I know how it is going to feel to lose it but if in 20 years I look back on this summer and never see Lucas again but feel for a second what I feel now I will smile."

"Then I can honestly tell you that if what you feel for Lucas is so strong and I do believe it is then you will be fine. If I remember correctly you are the one that says people meant to be always find their way in the end. Maybe Lucas is your meant to be and if he is then even if you don't see him for a few months or few years then in the end he will be the one you end up with." Her dad smiles rocking into her, "Love, true love can withstand anything, even miles apart."

"You really think that?" Brooke asks feeling like a smile child begging her dad to tell her what she needs to hear, what she wants to hear.

"Yeah I do Brooke." He smiles and she hugs him.

"I love you, do you know that?" Brooke smiles squeezing him tighter.

"I love you too baby girl, all I want is you happy and if Lucas is the one that makes you happy then I approve." He smiles pulling out of their hug. "If he is the one for you don't lose him."

"Trust me if I can hold onto him forever I will." Brooke smiled as they stood up and started walking back to camp, "Trust me I will."

* * *

**A/N: Ok it's another filler sorry its short, also sorry it took so long, but work has been crazy and my writers block just sucks but please read and review : ))**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I can't believe it took me this long to update. I am just terrible but the truth is I have had this written for awhile now just constantly changing it. Even now I don't think I like how it went but I think is as good as I am going to get it haha. Sadly this is the last chapter and I want to thank you all for reviewing it all. So please enjoy the final chapter :))**

**

* * *

**

Brooke opens her eyes slowly looking over at the boy holding her. She is leaving today, she is leaving in just a few hours and she just wants to go back to sleep and maybe miss her flight. She wants to just stay in his arms forever, but she knows she can't she knows nothing she wants it going to happen.

Brooke sits up some holding the sheet close to her as she runs her hand slowly through the boy she loves hair. He always looks so peaceful sleeping but Brooke knows he isn't feeling to at ease right now because he is dreading this morning just as much as she is.

"I love you." she whispers down at him, "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can handle losing you Luke." She confesses leaning down and kissing him making him wake up some.

"Hey." He smiles in a tired voice and Brooke just kisses him again. Lucas wraps his arms tight around her waist pulling her closer to him and enjoying his morning greeting.

"I don't want to leave." Brooke mumbles in their kiss then pulling away looking at him underneath her, "I don't want to go home, I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either." He whispers brush her hair out of her face, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Brooke chokes out as tears start to fall.

"Oh baby please don't cry." Lucas begs sitting up with her in his lap.

"I can't help it. I just got you I don't want to lose you." Brooke cries.

"You aren't losing me." he smiles sadly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "Just because the summer ends doesn't mean me and you are over. I won't let us be over." He tells her and Brooke can't help but let out a small smile, a sad one but still a smile.

"We won't work Luke." She tells him and its kills her but its true they both know it's true. She is in California he is in North Carolina; they aren't near each other not even close. She knows they both need to see the writing on the wall and admit it's over.

"We will." Lucas tries to convince, "If we want this to work we will Brooke. You just have to want it too."

"Of course I want to Lucas I love you so much." Brooke tells him kissing him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiles brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "This is going to work out because I love you and you love me and we want this to work. I don't care if it is hard or if I only see you every other month. We will make this work because this isn't just a summer fling Brooke. This is real. Me and you are real."

"You're so amazing Lucas." Brooke smiles leaning in to kiss him, "Do you know that? Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "because you mean all that to me."

* * *

Brooke finished packing her bags in her cabin. Valeria and Summer had already left and now Brooke was just waiting for hers and Rachel's turn. She was surprised she made such a great friend with Rachel, who would have thought the feisty red head with the quick mouth would become someone she trusted, someone she loved and someone she was going to miss very much.

"All packed skank?" she heard behind and with a smile turned to see her favorite red head.

"Yeah bitch I'm all done." She laughed zipping her last bag and placing it on the floor, "Your cab here?" she asks and Rachel just nods yes, "You know if you didn't want to go visit your family so bad we could have flown back together." Brooke teases placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah because going to see the family was exactly what I wanted to be doing the remainder of my summer." Rachel groans rolling her eyes at the thought, "I mean seriously why the hell do I want to spend the next couple weeks with them in damn Ohio? Why the hell would they want to go to Ohio?!"

"I don't know because they want to torture you?" Brooke laughs.

"I think they do. I mean seriously my summer of senior year pretty much sucked and now they just want to ruin the rest? Aren't my parents grand." She fake smiled sitting down on her bed, well her cabin bed thinking about her summer.

"So you going to miss Kevin?" Brooke asked not sure if leaving Kevin was going to be as hard for Rachel as it was for Brooke.

"Yeah I mean I will miss him but it was seriously just some summer fun. We both knew it was just something to keep us busy for the summer." Rachel shrugged knowing she didn't feel half for Kevin Brooke felt for Lucas. "Plus I mean if I am ever in North Carolina and need a good bang I can give him a call."

"God Rach you are such a slut!" Brooke laughed tossing her pillow at the red head who caught it laughing.

"So what about Lucas? I mean are you ok?" she asked holding the pillow she just got hit with in her lap and seeing the sad look her friend gets thinking about it.

"He says he wants to make it work I just don't know how it will." Brooke sighs, "I mean I know I love him, I know I love him so much it hurts but I just don't know how he can be in one state and I can be in another and us work."

"Brooke if you love him as much as you say then it will work. If you want to be with him you will find a way, you just have to want to."

"Yeah that's what Lucas said."

"So do you want it to work?" Rachel asked.

"More than anything." Brooke told her and felt so dumb when just the thought of Lucas makes her smile like an idiot.

"Then I think ya'll will work." She told her and Brooke just nodded, "So who would have thought our summer would have turned out like this. I mean we actually had some fun times" she smirks.

"Oh yes the lake swimming and gross food was totally enjoyable." Brooke jokes, "Then throw in the crazy blonde bitch with my Lucas and the small pain I got from almost losing him and this summer was just fantastic." She laughs sitting next to her best friend.

"No but the late night sneak outs, the hot sex with hot guys and the whole making a pretty great friend was." she smiled over at Brooke. She was never one for the emotional stuff, Rachel actually wasn't one to really care but she will admit that meeting Brooke was pretty great. Back home she didn't have too many real friends but she definitely consider Brooke a real friend, a true friend, "I might miss you a little bit you dirty skank."

"Yeah I might miss you a little too you slutty bitch." Brooke smiles at her best friend. "But we don't live to far away just a couple hours so you will have to visit and in a year we will get our apartment together." Brooke smiled thinking about all the talks her and Rachel had about going to school together and getting an apartment on the beach after graduation.

"Yes and don't forget our trip to Cabo." Rachel laughed as Brooke jumped off the bed walking over to her suitcase.

"Oh how could I forget." She laughs grabbing her camera out of her bag, "One more picture for the road." She smiles sitting down and hitting the flash.

* * *

Brooke walked up to the cabin. She already felt the tears burning in her eyes because this was the last person she wanted to say bye too, well second to last. "Karen?" she called knocking on the office door and walking in.

"Brooke sweetie hi." The older brunette smiled at the younger one.

"Hey I just wanted to say bye." She smiles sadly as she stood at the door.

"I'm glad you did." Karen smiled getting out of her chair walking over and hugging the young girl she saw grow so much over the summer.

"I'm going to miss you." Brooke cried as Karen rubbed her back gently, very mothering like, something she never experienced in her life.

"I'll miss you too Brooke." Karen smiled pulling out of the hug and brushing Brooke's hair back, "But don't think you are getting rid of me so easy. I expect many visits and even phone calls." She tells her and Brooke nods agreeing, "You know I have seen many kids over these summers but you Brooke Davis are special. You are going to do great things don't let anyone ever make you think otherwise."

"I'll try." Brooke smiled.

"I also have never seen my son happier so thank you for that. He actually smiles so much I don't think I can handle it, never use to seeing him smile he is more on for the…"

"Brooding." Brooke interrupts and makes both her and Karen laugh.

"Yes that would definitely be correct." She smiles wiping the small tear off Brooke's face, "Trust in each other Brooke. Trust in ya'lls love and in ya'll desire to be together and believe it will work." She smiles that warm mother smile and it still amazes Brooke how Karen knows what she is thinking without ever saying a word. That Karen very much like Lucas can read her like a book, "You are an amazingly beautiful young woman inside and out and if ever someone makes you think different someone who is maybe a little taller than you dark hair…" she smiles as she describes Brooke's mom, "Just call me and I will personally give her a visit."

"Thank you Karen." Brooke smiled hugging her again, "I don't think I would have gotten through this summer without you. I don't think I could have gotten through a lot of feelings without you here to listen."

"And I am always here Brooke." She smiles and Brooke nods as she lets go of Karen and starts out of the office.

"Umm…Karen." Brooke calls as the older woman turns to look at her, "In about a year there is this thing. It's not really a big deal just something we are all forced to do in our lives and to me is going to be slightly annoying." She laughs with a small eye roll, "But in a year, May 23rd to be exact if I sent you a plane ticket and an invitation you think you could come to my graduation?" she asks and smiles when Karen moves across the room hugging her.

"I would love to be there." Karen whispers as she felt her own eyes burn with tears. She was surprised to how close she grew to Brooke. But she wasn't surprised at all when she got to know the brunette who clearly hides her heart from everyone had such a big one. Such an amazing one and Brooke Davis reminded her of herself so much it was almost scary.

"I love you Karen." Brooke whispered wishing to everything her mom was half as good as Karen.

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

Brooke stood looking around the place she called home for the last few months. She looked at it completely different then when she arrived. The old broken picnic table that first made her think you would get splinters just looking at it made her smile since that was the first place she talked to Lucas. The gross lake that ok she won't lie still grossed her out but now looking at it she saw her and Rachel laughing and joking as they laid on the dock tanning. Then the old cold and damp cabins she looked at and definitely smiled at because that cabin right down the hill from her, the one that she didn't even notice when she arrived held all the best memories. Though it had a few sad once like the one seeing Lucas kiss Peyton kind of sucked but then the one where she slept with Lucas for the first time or the one where she heard someone tell her they loved her for the first time, those memories were definitely the best.

"That's everything." Lucas said putting the last of his girlfriend bags in her car. Brooke tore her eyes away from the cabin and everything to look at the boy next to her, her body instantly in his arms as he held her tight.

"Tell me this is going to work again." she begged wanting to hear just one more time it would all be ok, they would be ok.

"This is going to work." He tells her kissing the top of her head as he ran his hand slowly up and down her back, "I swear this will work."

"I love you so much Lucas." she tells him pulling her head off his chest too look at him, "So much."

"I know I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiles leaning down and kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him as he deepened their kiss but frowned a little when he started to taste her tears. He hated when she cried. They both slowly pulled away leaning their head against each other as both hearts raced, "Please don't be cry."

"I'm trying not to. I just feel like this will be the last time I have you holding me like this. Kiss me like that and tell me you love me and that last night was our last time ever making love. I am trying so hard to shake that feeling Luke but its hard." she whispers to him. She knows she never really gets what she wants in her life. She never gets really anything that she wants, of course she can snap her fingers and get a new car, or clothes or any material thing but that wasn't what she wanted, what she wanted was love and it just hurt knowing she found it and could be losing it so quick just because of being miles away.

"Nothing is going to be the last time, I promise you that Pretty Girl." He smiles, it's a sad smile because it hurt him knowing she was hurting but it was still a smile as he leaned down kissing her again, "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Scott." She whispered back as he pulled back kissing her forehead and she closed her eyes tight when she heard the driver tell her they needed to head to the airport, "One more time please."

"Brooke…"

"Please Luke just one more time." she needed to hear it one more time. She just wanted him to tell her and then she would kiss him get in the car and leave but she needed to hear it one more time.

"We are going to work. We are going to be ok because I love you so much and I will not lose you. Not lose you over something as dumb as a few hundred miles. Soon you will graduate and soon we will be back together. Soon you will be back in my arms." He told her and see nodded leaning up kissing him, tell him she loved him too one last time before pulling back.

She gave him one last smile before climbing in the limo her dad had sent her to take her to airport and shutting the door. She closed her eyes tight as a tear slipped down her cheek and wished to everything this pain would stop. She heard her side door opened and turned her head quickly when she felt someone slid in next to her, "Lucas?" she questioned not sure what he was doing, "What are you doing?" she asked as the car started to move, "Are you going to the airport with me?"

"Yup I am." he smiled at her, "Then I am going to get on the plane at the airport and ride all the way to California with you."

"You are?!" she smiled hoping to everything he wasn't playing a really mean joke on her.

"I am." he smiled and Brooke squealed jumping in his lap kissing him, "I figured I had three more weeks before school started and a beautiful girlfriend that I would so much rather spend them with than alone in Tree Hill." he explained loving the smile on his girlfriends face, well he loved it until she hit him hard on the chest, "Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his chest thinking this would make her happy not hit him.

"That's for knowing all day you were coming with me but making me cry for nothing." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest as he laughed placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry baby I wanted it to be a surprise but if you want me to stay I can just drop you off and go home. Here let me tell the driver real quick." He teased reaching his hand up to hit the button to lower the window but she grabbed his hand stopping it.

"Don't you dare." She grinned leaning down kissing him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck as his tongue grazed her bottom lip begging to deepen their kiss that she gladly allowed. She grinded her body against him as she sat in his lap and giggled some when he let out a small grunt, "How far is the airport from here?" she mumbled against his lips as he flipped them over on the black leather seat so he was on top of her.

"At least an hour." He grinned in their kiss making her smile.

"I love you Luke." She smiled pulling away long enough to see his smile.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again, "God do I love you."

* * *

**So that's it. I know it may seem quick but there wasn't much more to do. Now not now but in a few weeks or so after I update all my other stories and everything and if I get enough reviews asking me too I may write a little one shot about them. How they are doing and stuff who knows maybe turn it into a whole new story, but until then thank you all so much for the reviews. I loved them all and really appreciate them. I hope this ending didn't disappoint too much and that you will review letting me know what you thought of the last chapter. Thanks again and hope you all enjoy my other stories :))**


End file.
